Just one night
by taylorbell123
Summary: After Aria breaks up with Ezra she decides to drown her sorrows at a bar. She bumps into a famliar face and something happens that changes her life for the worst. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Lots of drama.
1. Chapter 1

Just one night

Late Friday night Aria made her way up the several flights of stairs of Ezra's apartment building. With a bag of Chinese food in hand, Aria knocked on the hard wood door and waited for Ezra to answer. Tonight was Valentine's Day and while her friends were all at the school dance .Aria decided to skip it. After all, bringing your former English teacher as your date would be a little too awkward and scandalous. So a night of Chinese food and old movies seemed more fun to Aria than a room full of gossiping teenagers.

When Ezra opened the door he was wearing dark blue jeans and a baby blue sweater. His face was hard. 'Aria what are you doing here?' There was acid in his voice.

What, no hello kiss or even hello? Aria took a step back and held up the Chinese food bag. 'We have plans, remember?'

''yeah, well plans change' 'Ezra was just about to shut the door but Aria jammed her foot in her door and stopped him.

Completely confused by his sudden dislike of her, Aria stared at him dumbfounded. 'What's wrong? Why are you so mad at me?''

Ezra shook his head and bit his tongue. ''I can't do this 's over'' He sighed.

''What? Why? Is this because your mom doesn't like me? 'Aria fought back tears.

''This has nothing to do with my mother. I've just recently come to my senses and realized everything she was saying is true. This relationship is not good for me. You are not good for me .We were never going to work out and I'm sorry is you're too naïve and immature to see that' 'Ezra said.

Aria took a step back. Why was he acting like this? He was fine when they talked yesterday. Unless his snooty control freak of a mother came back to town and brainwashed him again. But seriously, did this guy have any backbone? And then a sudden thought came to Aria. She didn't want to be with a spineless weasel. 'Well my father isn't exactly your biggest fan either. When he found out about us he wanted to call the police and have you arrested but I begged him not to. I kept telling him what a good guy you were and that you weren't just using me. But you now what? You may think that you're too good to be with me but you're not. Okay, I don't want to be with some spineless twenty five year old who is too afraid to stand up to his mother' 'Infuriated, Aria flung the bag of Chinese food at Ezra, the contents bounced off his chest and spilled out of the floor. ''And I've been through a hell of a lot so don't you dear call me immature!''

When Aria got to her car the basketball sized lump in her throat turned to tears. How could he say those hurtful things to her? He did love her, didn't he? Aria's dad wasn't right when he said he was only using her, was he? If it was true how could she be so stupid to believe his lies? Maybe she was naïve. No. This was Ezra's fault not he's. Aria turned on the radio and wiped away the tears. She was done being obsessed with Ezra Fitz.

Aria took a left turn on the road's first intersection .She drove down a lonely road paved with trees and forest until she saw the flashing logo for Wendell's bar, a spot popular with truckers and people driving through the state. A cheap motel called ''Sandy's'' was across the street from the bar. She'd never been there before and didn't know anyone but figured that was a good thing.

Inside the bar was warn and dingy. A soft country song hummed from the overhead radio. The place was almost empty besides a few scattered droopy eyed middle aged men staring sadly over a beer. Aria walked over to the bar and ordered a vodka soda. The bartender, a rough looking biker dude eyed the petite brunette for a moment, perhaps wondering her age. But as soon as Aria produced a twenty dollar note from her bag Mr. Biker man hurried himself as he prepared her drink.

Aria looked around. The ceiling had damp circles, the wall paper was moldy and the whole place smelled like moth balls and old man sweat. Two bar stools down from her somebody had left a half empty whisky unattended. The bartender placed her drink in front of her and she swallowed it down so fast the bartenders eyes almost popped out of his head. Aria ordered another drink. After handing her Aria's second drink Mr. Biker man disappeared into the back room with a tray of glasses.

Staring in the clear liquid Aria took another drink and sighed.

The music became lower ''Aria? ''A husky male voice spoke.

Who was that? Aria turned around. To her surprise, a good looking blond haired guy with forest green eyes stood before her. It was Jason Dilaurentis. The last time she talked to him was when his house blew up in that fire.

''Jason, what are you doing here?'' Aria asked, rather stunned. The last time she checked Jason didn't drink anymore.

Jason took a seat at the bar. Two stools down from Aria. He was the one that owned the whiskey. ''Did anybody touch this?'' Jason asked, raising the drink up.

Aria shook her head. ''I don't think so. I just got here a few minutes ago'' Aria bit her lip.'' So I thought you didn't drink anymore''

Jason held the drink up to the light, probably still paranoid about somebody slipping him something. His jaw wobbled as he threw his head back and swallowed the drink whole. He let out a slight gasp and faced Aria. ''I don't, tonight's just …different'' He finally answered.

Aria quirked an eyebrow at Jason ''Different how?''.

''It's been a rough few days. I needed something to take off the edge''

Aria nodded '' Yeah I can understand that'' Aria observed him as he stared into the empty glass for a second. He looked so sad and gloomy and lost, like a puppy that's had his brand new chew toy stolen. Aria took another sip out of her glass. '' Are you okay?''

'' I'm fine. So why are you here? I would have thought you and your teach…'' Jason didn't finish his sentence. He was probably still uncomfortable with the whole rejection thing.

Deciding to throw the guy a bone Aria confessed. ''Actually he's the reason I'm here. We kind of broke up'' Aria gulped and searched Jason's face for a reaction. He remained dossal.'' So what's up with you? What brings you here?''

Jason pursed his lips'' I found an old article about Alison in a newspaper from last year'' Jason sadly looked down at his hands as he talked.'' She was standing in front of a lighthouse. You and the others were in it too. Ali looked happy''

Aria smiled at the memory. She, Ali and the girls were on a field trip in Oak Lake, a small fishing village in Maine. While the rest of their class was getting a demonstration on how to gut a fish, Ali had convinced the others to sneak off and explore. When Ms. Lawson found out about their little excursion they all got yelled at in front of the whole eight grade and were given detention for a week, dramatic much.

''Yeah, I remember that day. Ali wanted all of us to be in the picture with us so she hunted down an old man with a walking stick and made him take the photo'' Aria and Jason both snickered at the image. ''I don't know. Sometimes it's just really hard to believe she's gone. In photographs she's so ...alive''

Jason gave her a sad smile. The back door swung open and the bartender appeared. ''Can I get you something?'' he asked

'' I'll have another whisky. Aria, do you want anything?'' Jason asked.

Aria already felt a little buzzed from the two vodkas she'd drank .'' uh, sure. I'll have the same as before'' Aria ruffled through her bag to fish some cash but Jason had beaten her to it.

''Don't worry about it. I'll pay'' He handed the bar tender a twenty dollar note. A few minutes later the bar tender set their drinks down in front of them. Aria thanked him.

Two hours and eight drinks later, Aria and Jason were both beyond tipsy. Both giggling and laughing about seemingly nothing. Another drink led to a kiss which led to a whisper.

Somehow, ten minutes later Aria and Jason found themselves in one of Sandy's motel rooms. Hungrily kissing, Aria wraps her arms around Jason's neck and his hands traveled up and down her back. Aria unbuttoned Jason's shirt and he shrugged it off. Jason gently flung Aria onto the bed, climbed in and hovered over her. Aria giggled and dragged Jason's face down to hers. Jason's hand roamed up Aria's skirt and kissed her stomach. The rest of the night was history.

**So please review and tell me what I could do to my writing**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Early next morning, Aria sat up in bed with a throbbing headache and a fuzzy recollection of the previous night's events. Lying next to her was Jason. He was fast asleep and shirtless. Aria looked around the motel room. Both she and Jason's clothes were scattered around the room. Aria screamed on the inside and tugged the white bed sheet tighter around her chest. She was wearing nothing but a bra.

Ugh, how could she be so stupid? Getting drunk and sleeping with your best friend's brother was not a good idea. Not on any planet. Not wanting to wake Jason up and face shame and embarrassment of being_ a one night stand girl_, Aria grabbed her clothes off the floor and threw them on as quickly and quietly as possible. Aria grabbed a notebook from the bedside table and wrote:

_''Thanks for last night, it was fun. Call me or don't, it's okay if you don't. I think we can both agree this situation is kind of awkward _ Aria.''_

Aria ripped out the A4 page, laid it on the pillow and tiptoed out the door.

As Aria made her way over to her parked car, she couldn't help but get that spine tingling feeling she got whenever A was around. Besides her own silver car, a delivery truck and a minivan, the parking lot was isolated. Aria shook her head and reminded herself that she was just being paranoid and nobody was watching. It was just a way of her shameful conscious reminding her never to act like a reckless slut again. _Not that_ _she was one of course_. Aria got in the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Aria arrived home at 8am. Stopping outside the front door, she hoped to God her father wasn't back from his convention in Maryland yet. Her father wasn't an idiot. If he saw her stumbling in the front door with smeared make up, crumpled clothes and tired eyes, he'd be able to put two and two together and would be angry enough to send her to church camp. Expecting the worst, Aria sucked in a big breath, turned the key and slipped inside the house.

Inside was quiet. Maybe she lucked out and her Dad's flight got delayed or cancelled. Just as Aria was half way up the stairs she heard her name being called. She turned around. Standing at the end of the stairs with a cup of coffee was her father, looking none too happy.

''Are you just coming home now?'' Byron asked.

Aria ran her hand through her hair and hoped Byron wouldn't notice how dishevelled she looked ''Yeah''

Byron raised his eyebrow suspiciously '' Well where were you?''

Aria racked her brain for a response ''I, uh, I-I was with Hanna. We all decided to stay together after the dance'' Aria fumbled nervously.

''I thought you said you weren't going to the dance''

''I guess I changed my mind''

A grey colour washed over Byron's face as if he just realized something horrific. '' You weren't with _him _were you?'' Byron looked disgusted even asking the question. He really hated Ezra's guts.

Aria's grip on the bannister grew a million times tighter and she felt her cheeks boil. A dead give-away. '' No, I told you I was with Hanna. Okay, Mike's out of town too and being alone in the house at night creeps me out. I wasn't with Ezra, Dad, I swear''.

Byron didn't look convinced. ''You better hope that's the truth, Aria, because if I find out differently, I…''

''You won't hear differently because I'm telling the truth'' Aria shared a long glance with her father before clamouring upstairs and locking herself into her room. She hated lying to her parents; it made her feel so dirty and fraudulent. But what could she do? She sure as hell couldn't tell him the truth. He would absolutely kill her. But would thing she was certain of, she needed to call Hanna and confirm her story.

Aria dialled Hanna's number and waited for the blonde to pick up.

''Hello'' A groggy voice on the other end of the phone said.

''Hanna, hey. Can you please cover for me?'' Aria said

'' Who is this?''

Aria grinded her teeth ''Bigfoot! Who do you think it is?'' She snapped.

Hanna yawned Aria's name. ''Okay no need to be so sarcastic. What's up?''

'' I told my dad I was staying with you last night. He doesn't really believe me, so if he calls please tell your mom to say that I was at your house last night. He finds out that I'm lying I'll be grounded until I leave for college'' Aria could hear Hanna's bed sheets ruffle.

''Lying? So where were you really? Getting it on with Fitz in the library?'' Hanna joked.

'' No I was not getting it on with _Fitz ._Wekind of broke up''

Aria could hear Hanna shoot up in bed. ''What? Why? What happened?''

''Nothing happened. Can you please just cover for me?''

'' Uh, you woke me up at 8am on a Saturday. I deserve gossip''

'' Hanna please.''

''Fine. But I want details later. So the mall at 1pm? I need help picking out a birthday present for my Mom''

Aria sighed ''Fine''

Aria plopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. She got up and inspected herself in the mirror. She had the eyes of a racoon, smeared make up and a hickey. Aria clapped her hand over her neck. How the hell did her dad miss that?

After brushing her teeth and taking a hot shower Aria changed into a loose knee length dress. Seeing as it was still pretty early and her head was pounding like hell Aria climbed into bed and took a nap.

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing**.** The next chapter** **will be better I** **promise. I will** **update soon**.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Later that day just as promised, Aria met Hanna at the Rosewood mall. Inside Rebel's Heaven, a trendy boutique, Hanna rifted through the rails and pulled out an orange maxi dress.'' So what about this?'' She asked, pressing the dress against her chest.

Aria took an observational glance '' If you want to look like a walking pumpkin I think you'll do a pretty good job'' Aria teased.

Hanna smirked and placed the dress back on the rails. ''What about this one?'' Hanna held up a much shorter glitter dress.'' Is this fab or drag?''

Aria rolled her eyes. ''I thought we were here to get a present for your mom''

Hanna continued to inspect the clothes. ''We are. What's the hurry? You've been edgy all morning''

''There's no hurry I just don't feel well'' Or hung over as hell.

''Yeah, what happened last night? Why did you and Shakespeare break up?'' Shakespeare was Hanna's nickname for Ezra. Aria had always hated it but just went along with it because it could have been a lot worse. Hanna wasn't exactly an Ezra fan. Even though she would never admit it to her face it was clear Hanna thought Ezra was a sleazy pervert.

Aria looked around the store to make sure nobody was eaves dropping. The owner, a snooty old lady who looked like the grandmother from _little_ _red riding hood, _was peering at them over her glasses. Ever since the local newspaper had labelled Aria, Spencer, Emily and Hanna as_ liars_, everybody in town kept a doubtful eye over them. It was annoying but with everything that was going on with Ali it was hard to care too much about the opinions of nosy busy bodies with nothing better to do than gossip. '' We had this huge fight. He said that our relationship was too complicated and that he was sorry if I was too immature and naïve to understand that''

Hanna looked disgusted ''what a jerk! What did you do?''

'' I dumped him and threw a bag of Chinese food at him. Then I went to a…'' Aria didn't finish

Hanna leaned in expectantly ''Went to a what? Wait, what is that? Is that… a hickey'' Her eyes went wide as she pointed excitedly at Aria's neck.

Aria was cursing herself on the inside. How could she be stupid enough not to cover the bruise up? Her face felt flushed. '' It is not a hickey''

Hanna crossed her arms and smirked '' really? It's not a hickey? Because I'm pretty sure vampire bites are extremely rare in Rosewood. Come on Aria I'm not stupid. What happened? How did you get it? And most importantly, from who?''

Aria let out a sigh and surrendered. Hanna was not an idiot; actually she was an expert on all things gossip. Looking everywhere besides into her best friend's eyes Aria began to explain her story. '' So after Ezra and I broke up I was upset so I went to a bar. When I got there I drank a little. I ran into … a guy … Jason, actually.'' Hanna's eyes were as wide as saucers and she urged Aria to continue. '' We started talking. By the end of the night we were both pretty drunk and I don't know it just happened.''

''What just happened?''

Aria gritted her teeth. '' The moon landing. What do you think I mean?'' Aria snapped sarcastically.

Hanna took a step back and giggled. '' Oh my God, you screwed Jason!''

Aria shushed Hanna'' Shut up. Keep your voice down. Please do not say one word about this to anyone, especially Spencer. Promise''

Hanna smirked '' I promise don't worry. You know, for somebody who just got laid you're awfully moody. So did he call you?''

Father Lemon, the priest walked by and heard Hanna's statement. He gave Aria a judgemental glare before disappearing out the door. Aria's cheeks flamed with embarrassment. But why was a seventy five year old priest in a women's boutique anyways?

Aria composed herself and pushed a lock of raven hair out of her eyes '' It doesn't matter. Okay I was drunk, he was drunk, and it was a drunken thing that I would like to forget about. I'm sure he feels the same way as I do. It was embarrassing and awkward, so can we please just drop the subject and go get your mom the present?''

Hanna sighed '' Fine, but one more thing, was it good?'' Aria gave a death glare and Hanna dropped the subject.

Aria arrived home at 9pm that night. She'd spent the day with Hanna being dragged to every store in the mall. They went to Rive Gauche for lunch but Hanna was the only one with an appetite. Setting the shopping bag she'd gotten from the candle store down on the floor, Aria flopped onto her bed. Her head was still throbbing and she swore she'd never drink again. Aria's laptop chimed so she went over to her desk, sat down. _1 new E-mail _the screen read. When she opened the e-mail her heart momentarily stopped.

_Well, well, well. Look what sweet little Aria's been up to. I wonder what Mommy and Daddy would think. xoxo _A_

With the written message was an attached file. Aria gulped and clicked on the attachment. A video popped up. On screen, the events from the previous played out in front of Aria's eyes. Her and Jason kissing, taking clothes off, being in bed together.

Aria's stomach dropped. A had a video of her having sex with Jason and was ready to use it against her. What the hell was she going to do now?

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I hope you're enjoying my story. I'm not really confident with my writing so please give me your opinion. Am I a good or bad writer and how can I improve? I'll update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Early Monday morning Aria didn't feel like getting out of bed. She'd spent the entire weekend worrying about that stupid video of her and Jason. For all she knew A could have send that video to everybody in school. God, she would die a slow painful death of embarrassment if that happened. The bird outside her window chirped a cheery song; at least he was happy because Aria sure wasn't. Burying her head in her pillow Aria's moment of complete and utter silence was interrupted by the sound of her bedroom door opening followed by the sound of her father's voice.

'' Aria hurry up and get ready. I need you to drive your brother to school today '' He demanded.

Aria groaned, sat up and rubbed her eyes. '' Why can't you take him with you?''

'' I can't. I have a very important faculty meeting this morning and I'm already running late. I don't have time to go by the school'' Byron said.

'' Dad, I really don't feel well. I don't want to go school today.'' Aria did her best puppy dog eyes, the ones which always worked on Byron when she was a little girl and wanted an expensive doll from the toy store, but it didn't work now.

Remaining firm, Byron continued ''you look fine to me. Now, come on you're going to make you and your brother late'' He looked stressed. The throbbing vain on the top of his forehead looked like it was about the burst. Aria knew better than to argue with her Dad when he was like this.

Surrendering, Aria kicked the duvet off checked her digital clock, 7:45. ''Fine. I'll be down in a few minutes.'' Byron gave Aria a bleak smile and disappeared out the doorway.

Fifteen minutes later, Aria met Mike downstairs he was holding a lacrosse stick. '' Hey, are you ready to go'' Aria asked.

Mike grabbed his backpack from the floor and flung it over his shoulder.'' I was ready half an hour ago'' he said as he headed out the door. Aria followed him out to the car, got in, and pulled out of the driveway.

First class at school was beyond boring. Mr Henning, the biology teacher was droning on about genetics and genes. He wasn't a very good teacher; he rarely changed topic and always gave quizzes on stuff he had never thought.

Trying to concentrate, Aria was taking down notes when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Aria jumped and her heart skipped a beat. Thankfully nobody noticed. Aria made surer Mr Henning's back was turned to the board before sneaking a look at the message under her desk.

_Want your dirty little secret to stay a secret? Go to the library now. Make sure you're alone -A _

Aria bit her lip. What did A want? Why did he want her alone? Maybe if she left as soon as quickly and ran to the library she'd be able to finally meet the faceless stalker. Aria raised her hand.

'' Yes Aria'' Mr Henning said.

'' Can I go to the nurse's office, I don't feel good?'' She asked using one of the oldest excuses in the book. Mr Henning nodded and returned back to writing notes on the board. Aria grabbed her bag from the floor and speed walked out of the classroom.

**Sorry this chapter was a little short I'm just having a little writer's block. So what do you guys think will happen and any suggestions? Thanks for reading and feel free to review. I'll update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Aria hesitated at the library and peered in. Mrs Vince, the school's eighty year old librarian wasn't at her desk and the place looked empty. Aria walked inside, it was so quiet and isolated. Granted everybody else was in class, but still. The old wooden style library always smelled like dust and old books. Deciding to scope out A Aria took a look through the mystery section. Staring back at her were novels about murder, lies and betrayal. A Far cry from reality, right?

Proceeding through the various isles of book shelves, all was calm until the sound of steady footsteps startled Aria. Oh God A was here! Aria's heart was beating so violently against her ribcage she was afraid it would burst straight through her chest. The footsteps were getting closer and closer. Summoning all her courage Aria, grabbed the largest book she could find to protect herself. ''Hello is anybody there?'' She croaked and hoped to God nobody would answer. Aria closed her eyes as she turned the corner and bumped into a strong figure.

Aria shrieked as she fell to the ground. When she opened her eyes she didn't see a horribly evil serial stalker who was out to get her. She saw a tall, green eyed blond man standing over her.

''Aria, are you okay?'' He extended his arm out and offered her his hand.

Wide eyed, Aria nodded and took his hand and hoisted herself off the floor. ''Jason what are you doing here?'' Was he A? Her cheeks went cherry red. She hadn't seen him since _that night_.

Jason waved the bunch of leaflets he was holding in front of Aria. '' I have to drop off these forms to the guidance councillor. He's not in his office yet so I figured I'd take a take around the library while I wait.'' He answered.

Aria patted down her dress to free it from dust. She looked around ''Oh. Did you see anybody else in here?''

Jason shook his head ''No. Are you alright? You seem jumpy?''

Refusing to let on that something was wrong she faked a smile. ''Yeah I'm fine. I was meant to meet a_ friend_ in here. She likes to make a game of creeping me out.'' Aria eyes scanned the room again.

'' So you were ditching?'' Jason looked amused.

Aria smirked.'' Yeah, something like that'' The whole room fell silent yet again. Both standing awkwardly, Aria and Jason avoided eye contact. Aria pretended to be extremely interested in a map of Europe and kept her eyes glued to the wall, while Jason ruffled with the leaflets in his hand. Since their alcohol infused encounter last Friday night it was kind of impossible to act normal around one another. Well, whatever passed as normal for them. Whenever they were in the same room as one another things always felt pretty tense.

Deciding to address the giant elephant in the room Aria spoke '' so, do you want to talk about the other night, when we ugh… you know?'' This was so uncomfortable.

Jason cleared his throat, his face turned a little red. '' Yeah I was going to call you but…''

'' Yeah, no it's fine really'' Aria interrupted him not really wanting to know his reasons for ignoring her. _Not that she cared or anything.'' _You know, I was drunk, you were drunk. Let's just move on and forget it ever happened.'' Aria wasn't sure why but it hurt a little to say those words.

Jason's face was unreadable but Aria hoped he was at least a little upset, she was. A twinge of sadness hit Aria. Why would he be upset? He was the smart, sensitive and totally gorgeous Jason Dilaurentis; he could have any girl he wanted.

'' Yeah, maybe that would be for the best'' he agreed. His green eyes got a shade darker. Aria pursed her lips and tried to remain nonchalant.

Ella appeared into sight'' what would be for the best?'' she asked curiously. Eyeing both Aria and Jason, Ella quirked an eyebrow ''well?''

Aria felt queasy. Her Mom didn't hear that full conversation, did she? Aria sure as hell hoped not. While Aria fumbled for a viable answer Jason swooped in.

'' We were talking about a weird new religious cult down in the south.''

Ella didn't look convinced but let it go. '' Right, so Jason what brings you to the school today?''

'' I have to drop off a few forms to Mr. Simms ''

'' Oh well I'm going there now if you give them to me I can hand them in for you. That man takes the longest coffee breaks. God knows how long you'll be waiting around.'' Jason handed Ella the forms. '' Jason please tell your mother I said hello''

Jason straightened up '' Of course. Well I got to get going.'' And with that he wished the two ladies a goodbye and left the library.

When he was gone Ella turned to Aria.'' Well you two looked cozy. Is there something you want to tell me?''

Aria's heart jumped into her throat. ''No, We were just talking.''

''What are you doing out of class anyways? Aren't you supposed to be in biology right now?''

'' I don't feel well. Can you please write me a note so I can go home?'' Aria practically begged.

Ella put the back of her hand on Aria's forehead to check her temperature. ''You feel fine to me. What's the real problem?''

Aria shrugged and played dumb. '' Nothing, I'm just really nauseous and I cannot not stay here for another six hours. Please can I just go home?''

Ella's face softened. '' Sure, Come by my classroom during break time and I'll right you a note. Oh and remember you're having dinner with me tomorrow night. We have a lot of catching up to do''

Aria pursed her lips and nodded. ''Yeah okay''

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing and a big thanks to those who gave me suggestions. Please review I love getting feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Aria waited until her mother left the library to snoop around and investigate. A must have had a reason to want her to go to the library alone, surely he/she had a better motive than to cause Aria embarrassment by bumping in Jason. But who was it? It definitely wasn't her mom. Why would she be terrorizing her own daughter? And it wasn't Jason. Aria was sure that he would be as equally humiliated as she would be if that tape was to ever get out. _Ugh, why was this happening to her?_ _She was a good person_.

_Crash! _The sound of books clattering to the floor was followed by steady footsteps. Aria's heart almost completely stopped in fear. Whoever it was shoe's squeaked against the lino floors as they paced out the library, slamming the door behind them. Aria rushed after whoever it was but by the time she had reached the doorway and peered into hallway the nameless figure was gone. Aria pinched herself._ Dammit, so close._

After taking a moment to collect her thoughts instead of heading back to class, Aria headed to the isle where the books lay on the floor. Maybe A left some sort of clue behind. Aria rummaged through the pile of books. Just as she was getting up to leave Aria's phone let out a bleep, a sound she had really grown to fear. Aria braced herself and opened the message.

_Don't you just love cat and mouse? Play along or everybody will get to see how you have fun –A_

Later that night Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer were all gathered in Aria's living room watching _Keeping up with the Kardashians_ on _E! _It was the episode where Scott re-acted a scene from_ the_ _notebook. _All the girls enjoyed the trashy show bar Spencer, whenever they'd watch it she always sure to point out how staged and mindless it was.

Hanna smirked.'' This totally reminds me of what Caleb and I did last night. My Mom was working late so I had the whole house to myself. So me and Caleb went to my room and…''

''Okay, okay, we get it'' the three girls said in unison as they each threw a handful of popcorn at Hanna.'' We don't want to hear the details''

Popping a piece of popcorn that had gotten caught in her hair into her mouth Hanna sat up straight.'' Prudes'' The girls giggled and Hanna stood up, walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. '' I'm starving. Why doesn't your family ever have food?''

Aria rolled her eyes.'' My Dad can't cook. Ever since my Mom moved out he's been feeding me and my brother on rice from the Chinese restaurant.'' A pang of sadness hit Aria. She was so preoccupied with her own problems lately she kind of forgot about how messed up her family was.

Spencer must of noticed Aria's gloomy demure because her face softened.'' So how are you handling things with your parents? I know it can't be easy to be caught in the middle.''

Aria bit the inside of the cheek, she hated talking about her family problems, but if anybody could understand it was Spencer, her family was even more dysfunctional than Aria's.'' Yeah it's weird. We went from having happy family dinners in Iceland to eating in different rooms in separate houses. Now they don't even talk to each other. Sometimes I just wish things were different'' _On so many levels_, she wanted to add.

''Well at least you and Ezra are in a better place now'' Emily intervened. Hanna nudged Emily.

Aria's insides bristled. The last the last thind Aria wanted to think about was Ezra and his sweater vests. For all she knew he could be off playing house with Maggie and his son.'' Actually things are not better, we broke up.''

Emily's face was ashen, obviously she didn't hear.'' Aria I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you ''

'' Don't be sorry it's not your fault''

''So, what happened?'' asked Spencer.

Aria shrugged.'' We just had a fight and it's over. Okay it's not a big deal .Getting involved with him in the first place a huge mistake and I'm so over him now ,and I don't want to talk about it anymore so can we please change the subject now?''

Emily, Spencer and Hanna all shared knowing looks with one another.'' So you'll never guess who I bumped into at the bank today'' Spencer piped.

'' Is it someone famous?'' Hanna asked.

'' No. Why would somebody famous be hanging out at the rosewood bank?'' Spencer looked annoyed; she hated when Hanna acted dumb.

'' Maybe they were doing their taxes'' Hanna said.

'' Taxes? Why would they be doing their taxes?''

'' They have a lot of money Spencer!''

Growing tired of her friend's not so playful banter, Aria decided to intervene. '' Just tell us who you saw at the bank before you kill her'' Aria gestured toward Hanna.

'' Mrs Dilaurentis'' Spencer said. The room fell silent.

'' Wait she's back in town?'' Emily was shocked.

'' Yeah and she wants to talk to the four of us sometime this week. I don't know when but she said she'd call and let us know''

Aria brushed the popcorn salt off her skirt.'' Let us know what? The last time she wanted to talk to us all together we ended up wearing Ali's old clothes on a catwalk''

Hanna shivered.'' Yeah that was weird enough the first time''

Emily nodded.'' Yeah I'm never doing that again''

'' Agreed'' the three other girls chanted

** I'm sorry about not updating sooner, my internet wasn't working. So what do you think will happen next? Please review, I really like getting feedback. Thank you all so much for** **reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Tuesday night Aria was eating dinner with her Mom. Ever since the divorce, Ella had been living in the small studio apartment above the gallery.

Ella took a bite of her pasta. '' You know I'm glad we could do this. I was beginning to think you fell off the face of the planet. I barely saw you around the school''

Aria felt a twinge of guilt. It was true; ever since her parents spilt she hadn't seen much of her mother, certainly not as much as she used to.'' Yeah, I've been really preoccupied lately, just kind of stressed out.''

Ella nodded.'' I understand. Being seventeen is a weird time. You have to figure out what career to choose, what college to go to. It can all be very overwhelming. So, what are you thinking about doing in college?''

Aria took a swig of her orange juice, school was not her main problem right now.'' I was going to study arts and major in English but now I'm thinking maybe psychology might be a better option.''

Ella raised her eyebrows'' Psychology? I thought your lifelong dream was to be an award winning author. What happened to that?''

'' It still is but I need a backup plan in case writing doesn't work out. Besides being a teacher, there's not much I can do with an English degree, and I don't want to do that.''

'' Well whatever you do make sure you pick something you enjoy. There's nothing worse than spending your life in a career you can't stand.'' Ella paused before speaking.'' So how are things with you and Ezra?'' Ella said Ezra's name in the same disgusted tone Byron had whenever he spoke about Ezra. Although her mother was better at masking it than her father, Aria could tell she disliked him just as much.'' Is everything okay with you two?''

Aria squirmed in her seat. Sometimes she longed for the days when she and Ezra were nothing but a big secret, that way she wouldn't have to talk about it. He tried to call her last night at least ten times but Aria didn't pick up. She was so over him and she just wanted everybody to forget it ever happened, because she certainly was trying. Last night after the girls went home, Aria disposed of every single thing that reminded her Ezra. Everything from the embarrassing memory box of all their couple moments to the cheesy romance novels he had given her were gone now, she even blocked his number from calling her. As far as she was concerned Ezra Fitz was out of her life and no amount of apologizing or grovelling would ever change that. There was no way that jerk was going to creep back into her life, not again, she had too much respect for that.'' Actually we broke up''

Ella put her hand over her mouth in an attempt to conceal her slight smile.'' Oh honey I'm so sorry. What happened?'' She tried to act surprised.

'' We had a fight, it's over and I don't want to talk about it. Well don't look so happy about mom'' Aria scoffed.

Ella reached out and put her warm hands over Aria's.'' Honey I didn't mean to come off as pleased over your bad news. I'm just happy that you're out of that relationship. I know you loved him and that doesn't just go away, but being with him wasn't good for you. You know, the two of you are in completely different stages of life it was never going to work. I hope you understand everything your father and I did to keep you away from him was for your own good, we didn't want to see you get hurt.''

Aria offered her mother a meek smile.'' Yeah it was too complicated to even try and make it work. And I am so sorry about what I put you and dad through. I should have just listened to you when you told me to stay away from him. I caused a lot of trouble and he wasn't worth it'' And Aria sincerely meant that. She was so ashamed of what she did to her dad, they didn't see eye to eye but threatening to get him fired was crossing a major line. She really wished she had a time machine to undue the last two years.

'' Well everybody makes mistakes. All you can do is move on and try to be a better person''

Aria's throat became tighter. She really missed being able to talk to her mother like this.

After dinner Aria left her mother's apartment. The Book Nook, one of rosewoods few vintage bookstores, was still opened. With nothing better to do Aria decided to head in and look around, it had been a while since she had read a good book. Inside was warm and cosy and a classical song was being played quietly. There were a few people looking around and the owner was stocking a shelf with Martha Stewart cookery books. Scanning the various genres stands Aria found interest in the horror section, Stephen king, HP Lovecraft and Anne Rice titles all stared back at her. The bell above the front door entrance jingled, signalling a new customer. Aria picked the novel '' Carrie'' from the book stand and was just about to go to the counter to pay for it when she heard he name being called by a very familiar voice.

When Aria turned around her stomach dropped. Standing in front of her with his smug face and bad haircut was none other than Ezra. Great just what she needed to ruin a perfectly okay day.'' What are you doing here?''

Ezra took a step forward. '' I saw you through the window and I decided it would be a good idea to come in. ''

'' Oh you decided that, did you? What are you, stalking me or something? You called me over ten times last night'' Aria was beyond annoyed. What was it in Ezra's delusional mind that made him think it was okay to approach her? He dumped her! Did he not remember that little detail? '' What do you want?''

Ezra drew closer and pointed at the book in Aria's hand.''_ Carrie. _Do you remember when we watched that movie together?''

'' Stop changing the subject. Why are you here? Why won't you leave me alone?''

'' Aria we need to talk'' He sounded so sure of himself it made Aria sick.

Squaring off against him, Aria gritted her teeth.'' No we don't need to talk. You and I are over and that's it. Stop calling me; following me and stop getting in my way, you've made your decision. I've moved on and so should you ''

And with that Aria shoved the novel back into its slot on the shelf, she did not need another memory of him, and stormed out of the store.

It was getting pretty dark outside. The streetlights lit up the roads and there wasn't a soul out. After nine o' clock, most of the stores in the west part of the town closed. The breeze kicked up and blew some dead leaves in Aria's direction. Her phone beeped. _Not again, not now. _Aria pulled out her phone and opened the new message. Much to her relief it wasn't A.

_Hey. We're all meeting Mrs Dilaurentis tomorrow at Rive Gauche at 5pm. She says she wants to talk to us. We'll meet up after school, I'll drive_ Spencer_.

**Okay so thanks for reading. Please review and give me some ideas on what you would like to happen. What do you guys think will happen next?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

Wednesday evening at Rive Gauche, the four girls waited patiently at the corner table. Mrs Dilaurentis was over an hour late. Spencer had already called her but she didn't pick up, she was beyond annoyed; they made the effort to be on time why she couldn't?

Hanna sighed.'' God how late can she be? I'm getting sick of snacking on breadsticks'' She took another bite.

Aria looked at Hanna'' obviously not enough to not eat them'' she whipped.

'' Maybe she called to reschedule and we missed the call'' Emily offered.

Spencer shook her head.'' No. How could all four of us miss the call? Maybe she just forgot. If she doesn't show up in the next fifteen minutes let's just go home.''

The sound of heels clinking against the marble floor was followed a tired voice '' Hello girls.'' It was Jessica, Ali's mom. She took a seat at the top of the table and set down the Gucci shopping bags she was carrying.'' Sorry I'm so late traffic was absolute hell. You'd think with all the money they spend on infrastructure they'd build more than one road out of this town'' A cute college aged waiter rushed by, Jessica raised her hand and summoned him over.'' Can I have a martini please? Do you girls want anything?''

Emily spoke up'' No thanks. We already ate. We thought you weren't going to show up''

Jessica thanked the waiter as he walked off.'' So what did you want to talk to us about?'' Spencer got straight to the point.

Jessica sucked in a breath, leaned forward and looked at each girl individually for at least two seconds.'' You girls did such a fantastic job at the fashion show it was a real shame somebody ruined it. So I think it would be a good idea to have a memorial service for Alison''

Things around the table got really uncomfortable and silent. The four girls exchanged uneasy looks, nobody knowing how to respond to such a request. Aria decided to speak up.'' Uh, we already had a memorial service for Ali last year'' she tried not to sound brash.

Jessica nodded.'' Yes but back then everything was so uncertain and we had no answers. Now we know who killed Alison and there is finally some justice.'' Jessica's face fell and she became very quiet. ''When the whole thing started I couldn't handle the pain. Jason was away at College, my husband and I were constantly fighting, and worst of all my beautiful daughter was dead, I was so numb, so alone, my therapist had me on so many different medications I was nothing but a walking zombie. I can't even remember her funeral. I'm in a much better place now, I owe it to Alison, I couldn't protect her when she was alive and that almost kills me every day. I think we all need some closure''

Aria felt a lump in her throat. Mrs Dilaurentis had never shown that much vulnerability before. Sometimes she forgot Ali's death affected more people than her and her friends. Emily, Hanna, and Spencer were all equally as upset. Emily's eyes had gotten a little glassy, Hanna was trying her best not to make eye contact with anybody, and Spencer was twiddling with the silver charm bracelet Toby had gotten her for Valentine's Day.

Jessica cleared her throat and rubbed her two hands together.'' Well what do you girls think; would you be able to manage that?' 'She asked.

Hanna almost choked on her water.'' You want us to organize it?''

'' I know I'm asking a lot of you girls but the four of you were all so close to Alison, you knew her best. I'll take care of all the finances and invitations but I would love if you girls could make speeches and help with the decorations and slideshow.'' The waiter came back and set the martini in front of Jessica.'' Please it would mean a lot to my whole family''

'' Yeah, of course we'll do it.'' Emily answered without hesitation. She hated disappointing people. The three girls all shot her looks saying _what the hell are you doing_? As much as they all loved Ali none of them were really up for this.'' What kind of thing did you have in mind?''

''Well I was thinking of holding the event in the Primrose hotel in Philadelphia, it's very beautiful and the conference room where they hold seminars would be perfect for the service. It would be great if everything could be ready by March 31st. That's when my husband will be back from his business trip.'' She said.

Spencer bobbed her head.'' Yeah I think that's doable.''

Jessica smiled widely and swallowed her drink back whole.'' Great, I'll be in touch. Have a nice day girls''. Aria watched as Jessica got up from the table, scooped up her bags, paid her bill at the counter and hurried out the door.

Hanna crossed her arms and turned to Emily.'' Wow thanks for answering for us Emily. I don't want to do this again, the first time was hard enough.'' Hanna did not sound pleased and poor Emily looked really uncomfortable.

'' What did you want me to say? _Sorry that's a little too inconvenient us?_ Come on guys did you not see her? She was on the verge of tears.'' Emily said.

Aria absentmindedly nodded. She understood where Hanna was coming from, although Aria had different reservations about the whole thing. The idea of making a speech in front of a room full of people made Aria nauseous; public speaking was not her thing. Plus Jason would be there, he'd have to be; Ali was his sister after all. Aria certainly did not want to face him again, although almost a week had passed since _that night_ it would still be embarrassing and awkward to see him. The worst part was that she really did like him, ever since she was twelve actually; it was her biggest secret back then. When Aria was thirteen Mike, Aria's younger brother who was such a brat when he was little, sneaked into her room and read her diary. There were nothing but pages and pages where she'd ramble on about her crush on Ali's older brother and how unbelievably beautiful and hot she thought he was, she even liked him when he was in his drugged up party boy phase. Being the evil mastermind he was Mike blackmailed Aria into doing all his chores for the whole summer or else he'd tell everybody about her crush_. A would be proud_. '' We're doing it okay. It won't take long to plan and you heard how much it would mean to Ali's family'' Emily gave Aria a weak smile, silently thanking her.'' So was it just me or did something with Mrs Dilaurentis seem a little off? She seemed kind of jumpy''

'' Yeah something tells me that that martini wasn't her first drink today'' Hanna added.'' Do you think we should go check if she's okay before she drives home?''

Spencer shook her head.'' No she seemed fine to me. The whole memorial thing just upset her. So what's the plan?''

Hanna creased her brow and shook her head.'' Can we just deal with this next week? Like Aria said it won't take long to plan and I do not feel like being stressed out right now''

'' Okay, so we'll start on Monday'' Spencer concluded.

''Agreed '' the girls said in unison.

**Thanks for reading. I know a lot of you are asking for Jason to come back and he will but he just hasn't entered back into the story yet, but he will soon. What do you think will happen next? The more reviews I get the sooner I will update.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

'' So what do you think of this?'' Hanna asked as she held her freshly manicured purple fingernails up to her face.

'' It looks good'' Aria decided,' ' Where did you get them done?''

Hanna beamed'' Beat box, that beauty salon in Brooke Haven. You know, the one with owner with the huge left eye that always twitches.''

Aria frowned.'' Isn't Brooke Haven supposed to be really shady? ''

'' Yeah but I got them done a quarter of the price''

'' Sure, risk a gunshot for cheap pretty nails. Seems like a good trade.'' Aria joked.

'' Okay can you two stop talking about nail polish; we have a lot of work to do, ugh where is Emily? I told her to meet us here almost two hours ago'' With her legs buried under a pile of work sheets, Spencer was about to about to malfunction from stress overload.

It was Monday evening, the day they agreed to start working on the memorial. Everyone was in Spencer's room plotting the events of the day except for Emily.

'' Jeez, relax Spence, she's at swim practice remember?'' Hanna said.'' What's the rush anyways, we have all month?''

'' Yes but we also have a bucket load of really important exams to study for'' Reminded Spencer.

Hanna rolled her eyes and tugged on a loose golden ringlet.'' I'd hardly call Mr Samson's pop quiz an important exam.''

'' Why do you worry so much? Everybody in the whole grade knows you're going to be valid Victorian.'' Added Aria.'' One bad test won't change that''

Spencer smiled and looked down at the sheet in her hand.'' I am going to be valid Victorian, aren't I?'' She sounded quiet pleased with herself. The doorbell chimed. '' That's Emily. I'll go let her in'' Spencer lugged herself off the bed and disappeared downstairs.

Hanna made sure Spencer was gone before she turned to Aria and spoke.'' So, the memorial service, Jason's going to be there, are you alright with that?''

Aria crinkled up her nose and tried to play dumb.'' Of course I'm okay with that, Alison was his sister, Han, he has just as much right to be there as anybody else'' She came off sounding a little defensive.

'' No I mean won't it be awkward to be around him, you know given past events?'' Hanna smirked a little.

'' No I already spoke to him and….''

Hanna's eyes popped'' Wait, you talked to him? When?!''

Aria dug her nails into her thighs. Hanna could be so nosy sometimes.'' Last week in the library. We both agreed that we were drunk and it was nothing''

'' But you agree he's hot?''

'' Hanna, please stop''

Hanna stuck out her bottom lip and pouted.'' Okay, okay it's a shame though; I always thought the two of you would make a cute couple. I totally ship jaria.''

Aria frowned.'' Jaria? Hanna, that sounds like disease.'' Aria hated when people had couple names.

'' And ezria sounds like a lesbian fan club of twilight'' Hanna shot back.

Shoes clacking against the hardwood floor shut them both up. It was Emily and Spencer. Emily's hair was damp and she was wearing the Rosewood sharks swim team tracksuit. Aria and Hanna greeted her and the four girls got straight to work. They made a lot of progress that evening, the speeches were prepared and the slideshow was done, but at nine o clock they decided to call it a night. Fitting, ever since the morning her dad saw her sneak in the house after her drunken tryst with Jason, he'd been keeping an extra tight leash on her. Her father didn't know the truth but he had a good enough idea to permanently change her curfew from 9.30 to 10.00pm and give her as little privacy and freedom as possible. But it wasn't so bad; after her parents found out about Ezra, Aria practically needed a chaperon to cross the street and she had to come home straight after school every day, leaving her with little to no social life.

When Aria arrived home she was startled to see a cop car in her driveway. Aria's mind went into overdrive. Was Mike okay? He wasn't in trouble for stealing again was he? Her parents were okay weren't they? She hoped to God neither one of them got into an accident. That why the police made such late visits, to inform family members of tragedy. Aria took in a deep yoga breath and tried to calm down, reminding herself that her family were fine. It was probably just something about Alison. Aria looked around, thankfully it was dull and dark outside so the prying neighbours wouldn't be able to see the car. Aria braced herself and turned the key.

**Okay so what do you think will happen next? Sorry if the chapter is a little short but the next one will be longer and more interesting. I won't be able to update for a while because my laptop keeps freezing and shutting down so I have to send it away to get fixed. Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter is intense.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I got my laptop back sooner than I expected so here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten**

When Aria got inside the house she could hear her father's muffled voice conversing with a much deeper voice. Dying to know what was going on Aria called out for her dad. He immediately scurried out into the foyer where Aria was standing; his face looked like it had aged ten years with worry.

'' Aria, can you come in here please? We have something very serious to discuss with you?'' Byron spoke softly. _But who was we?_ Without a word of protest Aria followed her father into the living room. Sitting on the leather sofa with his hands balled up on his lap trying his best to look modest and concerned was Detective Wilden. Aria and her friends hated him for always trying to pin Alison's murder on them but that did not matter right now. What was he doing here so late at night? '' Detective Wilden wants to talk to you ''

Wilden thanked Byron and gestured to the couch. '' Aria please take a seat'' Aria followed his orders and sunk into the chair opposite him.'' Do you have any idea what this is about?''

Aria shook her head and looked at her father for answers, but his face didn't give anything away. Honestly clueless and confused Aria took a stab in the dark and asked '' is this about Alison?''

Wilden shook his head and shared a glance with Byron.'' No, this is not about Alison. This about a letter we got posted to us today at the station. It's regarding you and your former English teacher Mr Ezra Fitz'' Aria's throat tightened, _what the hell was this about?_ '' In the letter it states that the relationship the two of you had was not consensual and that he took advantage of you''

Aria jerked back in her seat '' Took advantage of me? No, it wasn't like that at all'' Aria stated.'' Who wrote it?''

'' You did'' The smug detective answered.

Aria's spine tingled and she felt like ice.'' I did? I don't know what you're talking about''

'' Maybe this will refresh your memory. Wilden ruffled through the briefcase he was holding, produced a crisp white page and handed it to Aria. Aria stared down at it in horror as Wilden began to explain.'' It's an extract from you diary. In it you state how Mr Fitz forced you into having sexual relations with him and blackmailed you into lying about your relationship with him. That is your hand writing isn't it?''

Aria stayed silent. _This was her hand writing, _but how? She never wrote this because none of it was true; yes she had a relationship with Ezra but if anything she was the instigator in the beginning, he may have been a jerk to her but he certainly didn't take advantage of her.'' I don't know what to say'' She was utterly lost and bewildered.

Wilden pursed his lips and actually looked sympathetic for the first time in his life.'' Look, it's normal for victims of rape to be afraid of the consequences of telling the truth but we take acquisitions of this nature very seriously. If that man did anything to you I can guarantee you he won't ever be able to teach again.''

'' Rape? I was not raped.'' Aria screeched.'' Dad tell him what happened'' Surely her father would believe her.

Byron's Adam apple bobbed up and down in his throat, he appeared to be conflicted and unsure. He did believe her didn't he? Of course he'd use any excuse to put Ezra behind bars.'' Maybe you should give me some time my daughter. We'll talk and I'll get back to you''

Wilden nodded and stood up from the couch.'' Of course, if you want to make a statement you can come down to the station, now's the time to speak Aria, if this guy really is a sexual predator you'll be doing the whole educational community a service by putting him away.'' With that Wilden wished Aria and her father a good night and left the house.

Byron waited until the front door slammed to address the situation.'' Care to explain? Aria you told me that he was treating you right. What on earth was that letter about?''

Aria shrugged.'' Dad I honestly don't know anything about that letter''

Byron sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.'' Aria, I know what your hand writing looks like and that was it.'' He paused for a second, looked around the room, and sat down on the spot next to Aria.'' Aria, you're my daughter and I love you more than anything in the world''

Aria tried to lighten the heavy mood, ''what about Mike?''

'' Don't tell Mike I said this but you've always been my favourite'' Aria shuffled a laugh.'' I know that asking you to lie about Meredith was a horrid thing for me to ask of you and it's something I will regret for the rest of my life, but none of that changes the fact that you're my little girl. No matter how old you get I will always be there to protect you. I hate seeing you upset so if anybody ever tries to hurt you, you can always come straight to me and I'll take care of it for you.''

Aria felt a huge lump grow in her throat. This was the first real conversation she had with her father in a long time. She wished what he said was true; that he could fix all of her problems. When Aria was little she used to think her parents were absolute superheroes with all the answers, in a way they were, to her anyway; they protected her from bullies and all things big, bad and scary and always reassured her when she was afraid of the dark, telling her monsters didn't exist. But that wasn't true, Rosewood was full of monsters, and not the type Hollywood studios made up. And then it hit her, she wasn't a little girl anymore; she was a seventeen year old girl with some majorly adult problems. It didn't matter what her dad promised her he couldn't protect from blackmail and stalkers and that made her burst into tears.

Ten minutes later after bawling her eyes out in her father's arms, Aria retreated back to her bedroom and shut the door behind her. Aria wasn't quite sure what came over her downstairs, she completely broke down and sobbed like a baby. All the recent stress was turning Aria into an over emotional mess, though she was always good at covering it up. Like earlier today in class Billy Connor, the biggest idiot on the face of the planet, was telling the story of his lost sandwich even that brought a tear to Aria's eye. And Aria was grateful to have her father in her life; sure they didn't always see eye to eye but at moments like this she reminded herself of how lucky she was to have him.

Tired and worn out with a wicked headache, Aria was just about to crawl into bed when her phone chimed. Aria didn't even bother wondering, she knew who it was. Aria rubbed her mascara stained eyes and sniffed.

_Awe why are you so upset? Don't like the police? You should know by now crying is not a good look on you sweetie? Unless you want your little sexscapade to go viral I suggest you tell the police every heart wrenching detail of how the big bad Mr Fitz took advantage of you. You have your task. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. _A_

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. On an unrelated note, I was on YouTube yesterday and watched this really funny video called ''I miss Ezra's hair''. It's a video about Ezra and Jason' hair, if you want to laugh I suggest you watch it. Please **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Aria couldn't sleep that night. A's threat was far too uncompromising and cruel, every time Aria closed her eyes she would see flashes of her parent's horrified and disgusted faces , they were already humiliated and ashamed enough when people found out about Ezra, if that ever video got out Aria wasn't sure how she would ever be able to face them again. Everyone in the entire school would have a field day with the story and the two faced sanctimonious gossips in town would inevitably label her as _the teenage slut who had an affair with her teacher and made a sex tape with her dead best friend's brother, _Honourable title, right? And that was probably going to definitely happen now.

There was no way on the planet Aria was going to hang Ezra out to dry like that, Aria was many things but a traitor was not one of them. Aria could deny it as much as she wanted but she knew the bottom line was that Ezra was her first true love. Yes, getting involved with a student was an extremely bad decision on his part but back then the feelings they had for one another were very strong and mutual. As much as she wanted to cause Ezra emotional distress and pain for breaking her heart Aria knew that calling him a child molesting rapist was cruel and heartless. There was a time when she couldn't stop thinking about him and would do anything for him. She would never be able to live with herself knowing she was responsible for ruining his life; the Jenna thing was a bad enough guilt trip and that wasn't even her fault. She wasn't in love Ezra anymore but she didn't want to see him in jail; she couldn't do that to him, not in a million years.

Still unable to sleep at 4am, Aria grabbed her jacket, her keys and crept downstairs.

Driving around town at night was always something that gave Aria a great sense of peace. Rosewood was so pretty and quiet at dusk, but with nobody around it was a fairly spooky place to be. Aria turned the radio on as she drove past the King James mall. An ad for _Zingers_, an erectile dysfunction medication came on, slow cheesy music and the sound of crashing of waves played in the background as a soft spoken man explained in nauseating detail how Zingers changed his sex life with his wife. _Too much_ _information,_ Aria cringed and changed the channel. On the next station Grayson Burt, the host of Bounce FM, was encouraging listeners to enter a completion to win Justin Bieber tickets. Aria laughed to herself, Hanna would die if she got Justin Bieber tickets, she'd probably drag Caleb to the concert with her, what a hilarious scene that would be; Caleb would rather chew broken glass than listen to a Justin Bieber song.

After a few pop songs played Grayson's voice spoke again. Aria sped fast the old Rosewood theatre, people said it was haunted by the spirit of a murdered worker, but that was likely just another rumour. Aria took a u turn down a tree lined street. 'Okay, getting some late night requests. Laurie from Philadelphia wants to wish her sister Sadie a happy 21st birthday. John from New York wants to wish his wife a happy anniversary and apologizes for missing the festivities. And we have a song request from A to her best friend Aria, Aria wherever you are A wants you to know that she's always thinking of you every second of the day. Now playing especially for Aria from her best friend A is _always watching you_, a song made famous by indie band Razor. Enjoy.''

Aria's blood ran cold. A was watching her right now? Gosh it was the middle of the night, A really had no life. That used to be Aria's favourite song a few years ago when she was in her Goth, dying to be independent and unique phase. Alison used to insult Aria about her bad taste in music on a daily bases for liking the vampire themed band. The slow wispy voice of the lead singer filled every corner of the car. The lyrics were so eerie and stalkerish. The road ahead of Aria was dark and murky looking; certainly not somewhere a sensible person would choose to be alone at night. _This was too much, upon _deciding that her late night drive was an extremely dumb idea, Aria was just about to turn around and go home when the car began to slow down and eventually came to a halt. Great, just freaking great, the damn car was out of gas. Aria punched the dashboard, this kind of crap always happened to her.

Aria turned the off the radio and stared out the window in the complete silence. It was way too stuffy and claustrophobic inside the car, she need to breath. Aria stepped out of her uncomfortably warm car into the dark night, slamming the door behind her. She looked realizing she must have absentmindedly taken a wrong turn a few miles back, because when she scanned the road with her tired eyes all she could see were endless rows of trees and forest. The wind kicked up and an owl hooted. Aria shivered and hugged herself. No worries, maybe if she called her dad he would come and get her, sure he'd be angry, but getting grounded was a much better alternative to getting her throat slit by A .Patting down her skimpy outfit, it didn't take her long to figure out she had left her phone at home. _Shit._ She wasn't sure what to do; her car was now pretty much useless, she didn't have a clue where she was and to top it all off A was probably observing her right now, mapping out his diabolical plan to murder and dispose of her body. Tonight was a good of night if any, if A wanted to kill her this was the perfect opportunity; she was all alone with nothing to protect herself with and no possible way of calling for help.

The sound of twigs cracking in the nearby woods made Aria gasp in fear. Without thinking Aria ran straight back to her car. No matter how hard she would slam her foot down on the pedal the damn car wouldn't start. A figure walking around the back of the car projected a morphed shadowy onto the road in front. Aria was ready to burst into tears at the knowledge that this could very well be the night she perishes.

**Okay, that's another chapter done. What do you think of it? A big thank you to those who do review but I don't really get a lot of reviews per chapter. Would a few more of you be so kind to review? Because if I don't get feedback I won't know how to improve the story. Thank you all so much and please review**.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Aria held her breath and squeezed her eyes tightly together as the menacing footsteps drew closer and closer to her car. The glass made a hollow din as a gloved hand knocked on the window. Aria's stomach fluttered as the realization hit her that if she looked now she'd be able to see A's face and finally put the scumbag in a jail cell where he or she belonged. Aria summoned all her courage and turned towards the window, when she saw who it was she immediately sat back in her seat and exhaled. It was just Wilden, he was as sneaky as hell but Aria was just glad it wasn't A with an axe.

Aria lowered down the window and Wilden peered in and threw his eyes around the car for a second before turning his attention to Aria. '' A little late to be out don't you think?'' he asked.

Aria stuck out her bottom lip and shook her head.'' No I was just driving around. I wasn't doing anything wrong'' Aria had an urgency in her voice, the type she always got when she was nervous, and Wilden picked up on it.

'' I didn't say you did. You haven't been drinking have you? You're very rattled'' Wilden eyed her suspiciously as he waited for her response.

'' No I was just driving around, took a wrong turn and got lost. When I heard you come out of the forest I got a little freaked out, that's all?''

Wilden raised his eyebrows.'' You got lost? I would have thought that you would know this area quiet well''

'' Why is that?''

'' Well this is the lake where you and your friends used to hang out with Alison isn't it?'' he asked.

Aria got out of the car and looked up and down the road. Even though it was almost pitch black out Aria began to become more familiar with it. Whenever Ali would bring the girls there she would never take the back road so that why Aria couldn't recognize it. Chills ran down Aria's spine, what was Wilden doing out here so late? And why was he asking so many questions? Was he A? ''How do you know about the lake?''

'' When I was investigating Alison's murder the police spent a lot of time at the kissing rock where the video of Ali and Ian was filmed'' Aria looked at him, relieved, she was just being paranoid; he was just doing his job. A gush of wind spat a pile of leaves at Aria. Wilden, who was standing on the other side of the car took a step towards Aria, she took a step backwards.

He must have sensed her fear because he threw his arms up in surrender. '' Relax I'm not trying to hurt you. Are you sure you're okay?'' he sounded pretty genuine.

Aria gulped and tried to think up and excuse for her odd, jumpy behaviour. '' Yeah, I watched a slasher movie earlier and it's making me kind of paranoid'' she lied.'' So what's this about? Why are you here?''

'' I was just finishing up my work for the night when I saw you. You can catch a ride with me if you want. It's dangerous for a young girl to alone in such a lonely place. There are a lot of creeps out there, and we don't want a repeat of what happened to your friend, now do we?''

Aria throat felt tight and the only word that could escape her mouth was a squeaky ''no''. For some reason Wilden was really creeping Aria out right now. Maybe it was due to the fact that she didn't trust him, but hitching a ride with him was not something she wanted to do.'' What about my car? I can't just leave it here?''

'' I'll call AA and they'll come and pick it up. You can get it back tomorrow'' Wilden said.

Aria hesitated, she didn't really trust him. But it was way too risky to walk all the way home at night with A watching her. '' Yeah, let me just get something from my car'' Wilden nodded and headed towards his waiting silver detective car. Suddenly freezing, Aria rushed towards her own car, grabbed her keys, climbed in the back seat and threw on her baggy navy hoodie over her skimpy PJs. Aria was just about to leave when she felt a tug on her leave. Aria pulled her hand free. Embedded in the middle of the two car cushions was a bracelet. It was too dark to see its detail so Aria picked it up and further inspected it. It had a platinum band and when the moonlight shun on the dark blue shimmered, it was so pretty but it definitely didn't belong to Aria, there was no way she could afford something as extravagant as that. Aria gasped, this belonged to Alison. But that was impossible; there was no way Ali could of forgotten the bracelet in the car when she was alive, she was dead and buried long before Aria had gotten the car for her seventeenth birthday eight months ago.

**_Thanks for reading, sorry if this chapter was a little boring and short, the next chapter will be longer and there will be an Ali flashback. Please review. _**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

_It was the night of the party. Somehow Alison has used her connections to get Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily into a cool college party at a fraternity house with her, putting their fake IDs to good use. Emily and Spencer stayed together and Aria and Hanna stuck together, and Alison had wandered off on her own. At some point in the night Alison had come storming over to Aria and Hanna, infuriated somebody had bumped into her and spilled cherry red punch all over the front of her frilled white top. Hanna, who was so unbelievably insecure back then, was wearing a thick sweater over a loose t-shirt, she offered it to Alison._

_Alison, the bitch, scoffed at Hanna as a disgusted look plastered itself over her face ''No thanks Han, that's a little too stretched to look good, don't you think?'' Poor Hanna, Alison was so snide._

_'' Alison don't say that'' Aria's voice had a scolding tone to it, she hated the way Alison used to put people down, especially Hanna, she knew how uncertain she was of herself. '' Let's just go get Spencer and Emily and leave.''_

_Embarrassed, Hanna nodded'' Yeah it's getting pretty late. My mom is going to start worrying if I don't come home soon''_

_Alison rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently.'' Seriously, the two of you virgins should just go join a convent.'' Hands on hips, Alison stared hard at the two girls. '' We came here tonight to have fun. The two of you can go make out in a closet for all I care, but I'm here to make some memories.'' Ali eyed Aria and grabbed her by the arm.'' Change shirts with me'' Aria threw Hanna a sympathetic look as Ali tugged her up the stairs._

_Despite the vibrations of the roaring music, upstairs was much quieter. There was a drunk frat guy wearing a bikini top and a hula girl skirt passed out on the floor, he had a red beer cup in his hand, and somebody had written '' Fat Boy'' across his forehead in red lipstick. The two girls walked down the hallway, turned a corner. Ali opened the bathroom door; inside there was a guy and a girl, obviously both wasted, savagely making out against the sink, it looked like they were eating each other's faces off, they continued on, not even noticing their observers, Alison huffed and slammed the door._

_Aria followed Ali down the hall. Ali opened a bedroom door, peered in and signalled Aria to come in with her. Inside the room was dark and quiet. Aria batted her hand around for a light switch. '' Whose room is this?'' Aria asked._

_Ali took a judgemental stance as she looked around the room. It was dimly lit and was an okay size with a double bed. Whoever lived it here must have been a musician because there was a wooden guitar set down on the centre of the bed. Ali sunk onto one hip and crossed her arms in front of her chest. '' Cheap guitar, history books, superman bed sheets, obviously somebody that never gets laid'' Ali said, answering Aria's question._

_Aria smiled and rolled her eyes.'' Okay, virgin or not, whoever owns this room is going to be pretty pissed off when they see us in here. Let's just go, this party is lame anyways''._

_'' You're right'' Alison answered promptly. Aria was shocked that Ali agreed with her, that was a very rare occurrence.'' But before we go let's snoop around, it will we fun to see what skeletons this loser has in his closet.'' Ali took a beeline around the bed and started to root through the bedside locker._

_Feeling rather uncomfortable with the situation, Aria tried to rationalize with Ali. '' Come on, there's nothing to see here.'' Aria threw her eyes around the room, there really wasn't. Aria turned to Ali; she was dangling a blue diamond bracelet in her hand. Aria couldn't help but notice how pretty it was'' Where did you get that?'' _

_'' It was inside the drawer over there.'' Ali stuffed it into her navy jean's back pocket and pranced past Aria towards the door._

_'' Wait, you're not actually going to steal that are you?'' Aria asked._

_Ali looked sick to death of Aria walked out of the door, leaving Aria standing alone in the dimly lit room._

**Sorry I know this chapter was short but I'm having some major writer's block. PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks for reading and if you have any suggestions please tell me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Wilden started up the car and turned to Aria. '' So have you given anymore thought to making a statement?'' he asked.

Aria squirmed a little and began to nibble her bottom lip in discomfort. That question had kept her up for nights and no matter how much she tried to elaborate the situation she always came back to one answer, Ezra was not a rapist. When she first met him he was this amazing, sensitive guy who wrote poetry and understood her when nobody else could, she really loved him. Sure she didn't feel that way anymore, but he still didn't do anything besides smash her heart into a billion little smithereens. Aria took in a deep breath ''No. I'm not going to make a statement. Look, whoever wrote that letter was just playing a joke. It wasn't me and Ezra didn't rape me. He really didn't do anything wrong.''

Wilden took his eyes off the road every few seconds to look at Aria. '' And you're sure about that?'' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

''Uh huh'' Aria nodded. She knew she was sealing her faith with her decision. A was going to do God knows what with that stupid tape and there was nothing she could do about it. She was the one stupid enough to go out, get drunk and have sex, and she had to responsibility for her actions now. But what about Jason? Aria hadn't even begun to think of how the tape getting out would affect him. This would be so humiliating for the both of them. Aria looked out the window they were back in town now, only a ten minute drive away from her house. '' Hey, could you drop me off here? I don't really want anybody seeing me being dropped off by a cop car''

Wilden pulled to a halt beside the fountain.'' Okay, well watch yourself walking home.''

'' I will. Bye''

Aria arrived home at around 6:30. Thankfully her dad wasn't up so that saved her for an argument. There was no point in sleeping, not that she could anyway, and she had to leave for school in an hour. Her eyes were heavy and her head was throbbing. She spent her time getting dressed for school.

Later that during lunchtime, Aria was sitting alone on the ground of the school library, finishing her history paper on her laptop. She'd completely forgotten about it up until now and history was her next class. The library was so silent, just the way she liked it, thankfully for her the rosewood student body weren't too interested in books. Mr Harris, the younger yet extremely grumpy librarian, and the school chess team were the only other people in the library.

Aria's computer chimed. Mr Harris shot her a scolding look over his thick black glasses. Aria whispered an apology, stoop up and walked to the back of the library. The shelves were pretty high and were packed with huge books and thick dictionaries, some of the cheerleaders would go there to make out with a school football player. Aria took a seat at one the tables and opened her email.

_Awe, look who's the bigger person. Well having be good is going to get you anywhere. Big mistake sweetheart. Get ready for your big showcase _ A_.

Aria swallowed had. This was bad this was so bad. This wasn't a threat anymore, A was actually going to show the tape. _Sick bastard_. Aria ran her hands through her hair and tried to calm herself down. She opened an old email, the one with the video of her and Jason. She decided to watch it again, maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she initially thought. Aria clicked on the video and let the video play at a really low volume.

On the screen Aria and Jason were making out. Aria was unbuttoning Jason's shirt and he was feeling his hands up her back and then they were in bed together. Jason was between Aria's legs, thrusting in and out as he hovered over her. Aria's bra was still on and she was gripping onto the bed pole with her left arm. But it wasn't so bad, the light was pretty dim and if you didn't focus you wouldn't even be able to tell it was her. Oh who was she kidding? This was bad. This was so bad. It was terrible. It was quiet obvious who the two people in the video were and if it ever got out Aria was sure she would die a slow and painful death of shame and embarrassment. Aria continued to watch in complete shame and horror when a familiar, girly voice spoke from behind her.

'' Oh my God what are you watching?'' Aria slammed the laptop shut and turned around, it was Hanna. Her face was a mixture of genuine shock and utter amusement. '' Are you watching porn? ''

Aria tutted in fake disgust. '' What? No of course not. Why would I be watching porn, I'm not some perve'' Aria choked on her words.

Hanna smirked. '' I could hear the moaning from the end if the room. For a second I thought that Noel Kahn was hooking up with the slutty school nurse. Why are you watching that''

Aria went bright red. '' Uh, I um, I, I'm it doesn't matter. What are you doing here anyways? I thought you were allergic to the library.''

'' I was looking for you. Spencer is going nuts over flower arrangements for the memorial and needs multiple opinions. I'm telling you that girl is always on the verge of a meltdown. So what were you watching? Dude come on it's nothing to be embarrassed about. What's up?''

Aria grinded her teeth, Hanna was not going to let this go. Oh what the hell, Hanna knew all her other secrets. '' I wasn't watching porn. The person in the video was me and Jason. A has a video of us and he's going to show it to everyone because I wouldn't give into blackmail.''

Hanna's eyes went wide and she sat down on the seat opposite Aria. '' What? That's so horrible.'' Hanna sat back in her seat, a slight smile spread across her face. '' I know this isn't the right moment but Jason must be pretty good in bed, because the way you were moaning, I could of sworn you…''

''HANNA! Please shut up. And the video was on low volume''

'' This place echoes''

'' This isn't funny. I don't know what to do''

'' Okay relax. I'm sure it's just an empty threat''

Aria sure hoped so.

Sorry about not updating sooner. I kind of forgot about the story for a while. What do you think?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

It was finally the day of the memorial. The girls were getting ready in Emily's room when Spencer rushed in through the door. '' Guys come on. We're going to be late'' Spencer busy body Hastings ordered.

Hanna, who was standing in front of the tall mirror, was examining her outfit. It was dark navy and had a puff at the end. '' Relax. It doesn't start for another three hours'' Hanna said.

Spencer exhaled and the vain in her forehead looked like it was about to pop '' Yes but it takes at least an hour to get to the city and that's if there is no traffic, which is highly unlikely because the city's always packed during the evening. And we have to practice our speeches, make sure the flowers are okay and….'' Spencer trailed off a list of tasks for a full five minutes. That girl really knew how to overwhelm herself.

Aria felt nauseous even listening to her. '' About the speeches, is it really necessary that we all make one?'' Aria nervously asked.

'' Yes it is. What's the matter? We worked really hard on those speeches.'' Spencer sounded so firm, she really wasn't taking any crap today.'' What's up with you? Whenever any of us mention the memorial you get really weird''

Aria twiddled her thumbs. She actually wanted to throw up.'' Nothing's wrong, I don't feel well that's all. Okay I'm not really up to take centre stage when I'm about ready to puke.'' Aria meant that both figuratively and literally. Lately she'd been feeling inexpiably unwell and lightheaded. Aria's stomach growled, she was starving but couldn't eat a bite. Earlier in the morning she'd managed to royally piss off her dad by refusing to eat the breakfast he had prepared for her and Mike. It was such a rare occurrence for him to cook he really liked to make a big deal out of it when he did it. It looked pretty good too, but homemade pancakes and syrup was enough to turn Aria's stomach.

Spencer's face softened and she unfolded her arms. ''Oh well are you okay?''

'' Yeah you have seemed kind of off lately'' Emily chimed in.

'' Yeah I'm fine, I think it's just the flu''

Hanna turned around. '' Yeah I don't think I can do it either''

''Why?'' Spencer was really annoyed. '' And it better not be about that pimple on your nose!''

'' Okay first of all it's not a pimple it's a mountain. And even the thought of getting in front of a room full of people that constantly gossip and whisper about us isn't exactly my idea of a good time. The whole idea is just mortifying.'' Hanna pushed back a loose curl behind her ear. ''Look, the day of Alison's funeral was the day I finally made a tiny bit of peace with what happened. Doing all this memorial stuff is like cutting open an old wound. We never should of agreed to do this.''

The whole room fell silent and the girls shared a few uncertain glances. '' She's right. I'm sorry I was so quick to go along with whatever Mrs Dilaurentis said ''Emily spoke softly. Aria offered Emily a sad smile. ''It's okay. You were just doing what you thought was right'' she said.

Spencer sighed. ''No okay, we all agreed to do it. It will look bad if we don't. Aria, you don't have to if you still feel sick, but Hanna, letting a zit stop you is dumb.''

Hanna exhaled dramatically and plopped down on the bed next to Aria. She rooted through her purse and pulled out a bottle of perfume, she began to spray it all around her face as if it was bug spray. The smell was so strong and putrid to Aria, and it made her unbelievably dizzy and queasy as it wafted up her nose. '' God Hanna, can you please not spray that right near my face?'' Aria asked a little snappier than she had intended. She immediately felt bad. '' Sorry, it's making me feel sick.''

Hanna raised an eyebrow and put the bottle back into her purse ''Alright, sorry. Why have you been so moody lately? Every time somebody says something you either snap or burst into tears.'' That was true; everything seemed to irritate Aria recently, like last night Mike was on the phone to one of his friends, the low hum of his voice through the wall annoyed the hell out of Aria. And yesterday in English class, the teacher was reading a poem about a farmer's broken bucket, it was quiet bland but it made Aria feels extremely emotional, she began to sob from the back of the classroom, everyone turned around and thought she was crazy.

The truth was Aria had the same concerns as Hanna, well kind of. As much as she didn't want to face all those other people, she really didn't want to face Jason. It had been over a month since Aria and Jason slept together, they'd only talked once since then in the school library and that was so unbelievably awkward. She really didn't want to face him, it would be too embarrassing.

Emily stood up and walked over to Spencer. '' We should get going. We'll figure out what happens when we get there'' she said.

**I'm sorry if it's a little short, I wrote it really quickly at school. The next chapter is intense. It's the memorial and Aria and Jason talk. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Aria was beyond mortified. She'd spent the last hour hiding near the bushes in the large garden area surrounding the hotel where the memorial was being held. Earlier in the day the most embarrassing thing happened, A came through with his or her threat and showcased her little home video to a room full of Alison's friends and family. Ugh, Aria wanted to crawl in a cave and die. It was so humiliating.

The day started out without a hitch. When the girls arrived early at the conference hall Spencer somehow, through her persuasive nature, managed to encourage Emily, Hanna and Aria to go ahead and make their speeches. But Aria didn't get to make her speech. She was supposed to be on after Spencer. But about five minutes before it was her turn, while Spencer was talking about how great Alison was, Aria became overwhelmed with the feeling of nausea, her head was throbbing, her hands were clammy and her stomach felt weak and queasy. It was enough to send Aria speed walking out of the room with her hand clapped over her mouth, she tried to be discrete but they were bound to hear her vomiting. She couldn't even make it to the restroom; she threw up on the marble floor in the lobby. Thankfully the staff was friendly and accepted her apology and swiftly started to clean up.

But that wasn't the worst part, no, no, no, that was still to come. After Aria was done fixing herself up in the bathroom she returned to the conference room and stopped dead in her tracks at the door. The whole room was full of hushed whispers and shocked gasps. Jessica Dilaurents was on stage, the projection screen behind her that was supposed to be used for pictures of Alison was displaying the tape of Aria and Jason. The sunlight from a broad window shone on the screen, blurring it out a little and making it fade, but the image was still visible and _sounds_ of heavy breathing could be heard. Jessica looked so shocked, she bolted off the stage, stormed down the aisle past where Aria was standing and left the room, everything went silent for a minute and Jessica's car could be heard speeding off. Man was she pissed. The guy running the projection tried frantically to turn it off but it took him a good few damn minutes.

After that, the memorial promptly ended, gossiping people filtered out of the room. Jason was nowhere to be seen but Spencer was standing in the corner near the stage, Emily and Hanna were with her, she was snapping. Aria braced herself and walked over to her friends, wishing they didn't realize it was her on the tape, '' what happened?'' Aria asked, although she knew pretty damn well what had happened.

'' Some video of two people having sex started to play when Mrs Dilaurentis was speaking.'' Spencer looked like she was about to crack. '' I swear to God, A is one sick bastard.''

'' Do you know who the people were?'' Aria asked, it sounded so out of the blue is garnered some suspicious looks from both Emily and Spencer. Aria looked at Hanna; she had a knowing look on her face.

Spencer raised an eyebrow ''Why does it matter who it was?''

Aria shrugged. '' I don't know, just curious.''

'' No, it was kind of blurry.'' Emily answered. '' I knew A was twisted but this is just taking it to a new level. Every time we try to do something nice for Alison somebody has to turn it into this horrible thing. ''

Hanna shook her head; it was obvious she wanted to brush the topic away just as much as Aria. '' Aria, are you okay? You ran out of the room.''

Aria bit her bottom lip. '' Yeah, I was feeling a little sick, I needed to get some air.''

Emily looked concerned. '' You've been like this all week, maybe you should go see a doctor.''

'' Yeah, maybe. I'll be fine in a week or so, it's just the flu.''

Spencer and Emily went off to collect the frame pictures of Alison from the alter. Hanna and Aria stepped outside to the lobby. Hanna turned to Aria '' don't worry, I don't think anybody realized it was you'' she said.

Aria felt relieved. '' You think?''

'' Well, I mean some people might of noticed, but definitely not everyone, Jason did.''

Aria's stomach dropped,'' how did he react?''

'' I watched him for a while, he looked really uncomfortable. He didn't look angry though''

'' God this is so embarrassing. My parents saw it, Hanna, they're obviously going to know it's me.'' Aria sank to the floor. '' Ugh, I'm going to die.''

'' No, it was kind of faded.'' Hanna did her best to reassure her but it was not working. Aria could not stop thinking about it. In a room full of friends and aquintenses, obviously somebody knew it was her and Jason.

Aria ran her hands through her hair. '' I can't deal with this right now. Can we please change the subject?''

Hanna nodded. '' Do you have painkillers? I have the worst cramps, my back is killing me.''

'' No, why would I carry around painkillers with me? I'm not a pharmacy''

Hanna took a step back, faking hurt. '' Jesus, Aria, what's wrong with you lately? You're always so bipolar. Seriously, you're moody, crabby and you're always sick, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're knocked up.''

It was clear Hanna meant it as a joke but Aria's mind began to go into overdrive; a sheer gush of panic ran through her body. Aria usually got her period a week before Hanna. She was almost a week late and was freaking out inside. '' Oh my God, my life is so over!'' Aria gasped.

'' What's wrong? Did they run out of chickens at the feather store?''

Aria waited until Spencer and Emily left the room, they said they were going to get some food. ''I didn't get my period this month, I nearly a week late. Ugh, I am so pregnant I don't know how I didn't realize 'til now. What am I going to do?''

Hanna looked confused as hell. '' What are you talking about?''

'' I didn't get my period'' Aria was really spelling it out for Hanna. It took her a while to react but when she did it was big.

Her eyes went wide and mouth practically dropped to the floor. '' Are you serious? Maybe you got the date wrong?

'' No I get it every month on the 15th ''

'' Look you're just freaking yourself out. You're probably not even pregnant.''

'' I have all the symptoms''

'' It could be something else. You're sick because you're getting the flu. You're period's late because you've been really stressed lately and the mood swings, honestly Aria I always thought you were a little nuts.'' Hanna said. '' I mean you guys did use protection, right?''

Aria felt so stupid. '' I don't remember, we were both so drunk I don't think it mattered to either one of us in the moment.''

'' Aria! Don't you watch the discovery channel? Know the facts!'' Hanna blurted.

'' What does the discovery channel have to do with this? God, if I am pregnant I don't know what I'll do. This could have all been avoided if I wasn't some reckless little slut who went out and slept with the first guy I met''

Hanna shook her head. '' Aria you're not a slut. Okay, you were upset, had too much to drink and needed some comfort. And Jason wasn't the first guy you met, you two have history. Look, accidents happen, it doesn't make you a bad person, it just means you made a mistake.''

The door to the conference room slammed shut, making an echoed bang. Aria hoped nobody heard their conversation. Hanna's phone beeped. Was it A?

'' It's Caleb. He wants to meet me in the city'' Hanna said. '' I can tell him I'm busy if you want me to stay here with so we can talk.''

'' No, go I'm fine. I need some time alone to think. Hanna, don't mention this to anyone.'' Aria said firmly.

'' Of course not. Call me when you find something out okay?'' Hanna brushed Aria's arm with her hand and left.

Back at the garden area Aria was pacing back and forth. She could not stop thinking about the possibility of being pregnant, this was so bad. An old lady with really strong perfume strolled by, it was worse than the one Hanna sprayed in the morning, again, it made Aria want to barf. Her throat became tighter as a hot flash made her face boil. Aria looked around the grassy area but there wasn't a trash can in sight and the walk back to the hotel was at least five minutes, she couldn't hold it in. Aria rushed behind a large oak tree and threw up. Across the street was a stony church, a hearse with a visible casket rolled by, a pack of mourners dressed in black followed. Aria felt like hell, she would actually rather be dead than feel the way she felt like now. Her stomach was aching and it honestly felt like her insides were being ripped apart. Aria coughed and rubbed her mouth, she'd never been this sick in her life.

'' Aria?'' a husky male voice called from behind her. Aria turned around, it was Jason. He was wearing a dark navy, almost black suit and his hair looked extra blond in the sunlight.

'' Jason, what are you doing here?''. She really didn't want to see him right now, vomiting wasn't exactly a good look, plus this was all his fault.

'' What happened back there? That video of us''. He didn't seem angry, just confused and bewildered.

Aria shook her head. '' I don't know. It was somebody playing some sick joke. I don't even know how they got that.''

'' Do you have any idea who it might have been?''

'' No'' Well it wasn't exactly a lie, she knew it was A, but she didn't know who A was. '' It's probably the same person who ruined the fashion show last year.'' But that was Mona, so who knew who new A was? '' Look, I really don't know what to tell you beside I'm sorry. This whole thing is beyond humiliating.''

Jason's face softened. '' Hey, don't apologize; it's not your fault. Look, I'm sure nobody even noticed it was us.'' He seemed pretty genuine, but Aria didn't buy it.

'' You noticed'' Aria said glumly.

'' Well I was there that night.''

Aria gave Jason a small, sad smile. Then again, her temperature rose and her throat tightened, Aria clenched her stomach and ran behind the large oak tree, and threw up. Man, she'd vomited at least five times today.

Jason took a step closer to her. '' Woah, are you okay?'' He looked really concerned.

Aria composed herself and straightened up. '' Yeah, I'm fine. I just ate something I'm allergic to.''

'' Are you sure?''

Aria and Jason stood in awkward silence for a few moments, both unsure which way to look. '' You're sure you're okay?'' Aria nodded. '' Alright, well see you around I guess.''

Aria watched as Jason walked away, but one question kept playing in her mind. Before she had time to regret it she called him back, he turned around '' Jason, the night we were together…'' Gosh, this was so awkward, '' did you, did we, did you use a condom?''

Jason looked a little shocked by her question. '' Ugh, I don't know. Why?''

**So that's where it ends for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and enjoy.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

_Aria watched as Jason walked away, but one question kept playing in her mind. Before she had time to regret it she called him back, he turned around '' Jason, the night we were together…'' Gosh, this was so awkward, '' did you, did we, did you use a condom?''_

_Jason looked a little shocked by her question. '' Ugh, I don't know. Why?''_

Aria immediately regretted asking, as if it wasn't obvious. She racked her brain for and answer '' Uh, I'm just curious, you know, contraception is really important, they tell you that in school and on the discovery channel.'' Damn Hanna and her stupid discovery channel. Aria was really fumbling on her words and looked like a complete idiot. '' Never mind, I just like to know these things, you know for ease of mind.''

Aria could see Jason was trying to conceal a slight smile, he probably thought she was crazy. '' Are you sure you're okay? You don't need a ride home do you?''

'' No thanks. I'm just a little drunk'' Lie.'' I'm going to stay in town for a while. I'm fine, really'' Aria faked a smile and wandered off behind the trees, there was a stone pathway leading to a side gate exit, it took you right out on the sidewalk of the main street. She had to get away, if she stayed for one more second or said one more thing Jason would have totally figured it out.

It was cold and chilly out as Aria walked down the street. Dressed in a flimsy, black, knee-length dress, Aria began to regret her father's order to bring a jacket. It was almost six o clock in the evening, but thankfully the streets weren't too busy, just a few people coming home from work. Aria looked up and down the street before crossing the street.

Aria hesitated at the entrance to O' Flynn's Pharmacy for a moment; she really didn't want to go in there but she needed a pregnancy test. Aria's stomach turned at the thought, but she needed to find out and it was better to find out now than five months down the line. Although knowing herself a little too well, Aria knew she would probably just deny the whole thing, even if her stomach expands to the size of a watermelon. A charity worker collecting money for starving children in third world countries was standing outside the drug store. She asked Aria for a donation and Aria gave her some loose change.

Inside the pharmacy was warm and stuffy. It was small enough but had everything you could need. Aria sauntered around the store for a good ten minutes, feigning interest in make-up and male balding hair cream before finally making herself buck up the courage to go over the section with pregnancy tests. Aria looked up and down the aisle to make sure nobody was watching her. She snatched up two clear blue boxes and hurried up to the cashier.

The cashier worker, a snooty looking old woman with red glasses, threw Aria a hard glare before scanning the two items. Aria could tell she was judging her, but she didn't need to feel ashamed or embarrassed, she needed a pregnancy test so she was buying one, no big deal. Yeah right, the way the cashier was looking at her, Aria might of well have been wearing a ''slut'' sign on her forehead.

'' Would you like a bag?'' She asked.

'' Yeah, please'' Do you actually think I want to be seen caught dead walking the street with these? You silly cow! Is what Aria wanted to say, but she didn't.

The cashier stooped down behind the counter and sighed. '' I'm out of bags. I'll go get one from the back. Wait here please.'' She disappeared out the back door.

'' Aria?'' A woman's voice called from behind her. Aria swung around to see Jessica Dilaurentis standing behind her. Her eyes were red and puffy and her mascara looked a little smudged.

'' Mrs Dilaurentis, hi. Are you okay?''

'' Yes I will be, I'm just a little devastated about what happened back at the memorial. God that was sick.'' She held up a small box of tablets. '' Nothing aspirin won't fix''

Aria nodded. Jessica didn't know it was her in video, thank God. The back door sounded and the old lady began to ring up the items and put them in a bag. '' Okay, two clear blue pregnancy tests, that's $19.25 please''

Jessica looked shocked at Aria's purchase, Aria cheeks flamed red. She felt the sudden need to explain herself. But really, did that snooty cashier have to say it out loud? '' Uh, there not mine. They don't belong to me.''

'' Then why did you just pay for them?''

Aria was so nervous. '' Well yeah I mean I bought them but they're not for me. They're for a friend.''

'' What friend?''

'' You don't know her. She in an art class I take in the city. She's really shy so asked me to buy them for her.''

'' She can't be that shy if she thinks she's pregnant.''

Aria handed the cash over to the cashier and grabbed the bag. '' I have to go. Look, please mention this to my mom. She completely misunderstand the situation and freak out, even though these are not for me''

Jessica raised an eyebrow. '' Okay I can keep a secret''

Aria said goodbye and rushed away from the scene. That was so damn obvious.

**Please review. Thanks for reading. What do you think should happen?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey so this is the last chapter for a while. I have to get an operation on my knee so I'll be in the hospital and will be unable to update for a while. So please enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Aria arrived home at nine o clock and immediately went upstairs into her bedroom. The house was completely quiet and empty, her dad wasn't home and Mike was staying with Ella for the weekend. Aria turned the drug store bag over and spilled the contents onto her bed. She picked up the test box and read the instructions. You had to pee on the stick and then leave it for three minutes. Aria went into the bathroom.

It took her nearly half an hour to finally get enough courage to go and check the results of the test. Aria walked back into the bathroom and grabbed the test off the counter. She really didn't want to look and hoped to God it was negative. Aria inhaled and looked down at the stick in her hand. Her temperature immediately dropped and her heart began to pulse so fast Aria was afraid it would explode. Two strong blue lines, the test was definitely positive.

Aria's throat became tighter and it suddenly became a lot harder to breath. Her eyes had that burning feeling they got whenever she was about to cry. Aria clenched her fists so tight her nails bruised the palm of her hand; the pain was the only thing stopping her from bawling crying and having a complete meltdown. She was pregnant, definitely pregnant. Oh God, no. no. no. no.! Aria knew in the back of her mind all day that she probably was anyway, but having it confirmed was just too much. Everything seemed to be crashing down around her, all in one instant.

She could not have a baby. For one, she was still seventeen and in high school. How could she possibly finish school with a baby? How could she go to college? What would her parents think? They would be disappointed, but Aria knew her Dad would be so furious he might have an aneurism, facing him with that news would be like world war three. And she and Jason weren't together, they never were, how could she possibly raise a baby in that situation? Aria knew that one day, if she did choose to have a child, she would have to be married; she didn't want her child growing up without a father. And another thing was, Aria wasn't ready to be a mother, sure nobody truly is but still, she wasn't sure she ever even wanted kids.

Aria couldn't help but let tears stream down her face. This was so bad. Her life was actually over. OVER!

'' Aria?''

Aria jumped and swiped the running mascara off her face and sniffed before coming out of the bathroom. Her father was standing in her bedroom, he was holding some brochures. He looked kind of happy, well happier than usual. '' What's up?''

'' Well I was talking to your mom today and we decided that if you're still interested you can go to in that art college in Ireland. '' He handed Aria the brochure_. Governs College, a place of creative nurturing and excellence that_ was the motto of the college. There was a picture of a stereotypical Irish castle next to a large lake with green moss covering half the building on the cover of the brochure, it was so pretty, almost like out of a fairy tale. Aria had been begging her parents to let her go there ever since she was twelve, she had discovered it when her whole family were in vacation in County Cork five years ago. Her parents didn't want her to go, they said it was too far away, but truth be told they didn't trust her to be alone in Philadelphia for more than one hour. '' Well, aren't you excited. You're so talented there is no doubt you'll get in so you might as well start celebrating now''

Aria bit her bottom lip. '' Uh huh, yeah I'm so happy.''

'' Wait, your eyes are red and puffy, have you been crying?''

Aria sniffed and nodded. '' Yeah, I'm fine I'm just thinking of Alison.'' Aria felt so horrible using Ali as an excuse.

Byron shook his head. '' Yeah, what happened today at the memorial?''

Aria sighed, she really didn't want to explain right now.

**So what should Aria do? Thanks for reading and please review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Due to my surgery I'm pretty much in bed all day so I was bored and wrote another chapter. ENJOY.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Aria didn't know what to tell her father. He didn't know it was her in the video so telling him would only cause a bunch of unnecessary drama, and more drama was the last thing she needed right now. '' It's was just some sick bastard's idea of a joke.'' Aria mumbled.

'' Aria, watch your language please'' Byron said.

'' Sorry'' Aria could hear the hum coming from the radiators. '' Can you please turn of the heat? It is boiling in here'' The controls for the radiators were up pretty high on the basement wall, Aria could never manage to turn them off herself because, one, she wasn't tall enough to reach it, and two, the basement freaked her out, it was so dark and quiet.

'' Boiling? Aria, it's freezing outside and that dress you're wearing s skimpy. Hey, what did I tell you about dressing inappropriately?'' Byron took a step back and inspected Aria from a far for a second. '' Are you sure you're okay? You really don't look well''

Aria looked down at the floor; she really could not look him in the eye right now. She was practically a porn star and she was pregnant from a one night stand, she was so ashamed. Things could not get worse. '' Yeah, I'm fine. The heat is giving me a headache and I'm really tired. I'm just going to go bed.''

'' Oh, alright, well call me if you need anything.''

Aria waited until her father left the room before bursting into tears, she was surprised at her ability to hold it in that long. Her life was pretty much over now, it really was. From the moment she found out Aria knew things were going to be extremely hard. Just as she was about to crawl into bed and cry for the rest of the night her phone rang. Aria sniffed and checked the caller ID, it was just Spencer. Aria was relieved it wasn't A, but Aria knew Spencer was in one hell of a mood and she really couldn't deal with her bitchiness right now, that girl was a control freak on so many levels. Aria didn't pick up. But Spencer continued to call seven more times. The next time her phone chimed was the caller ID read Emily, Aria picked up.

'' Hello''

'' Oh so you pick up for Emily but not for me? Why didn't you pick up? I've called you ten times! We were worried'' Barked Spencer, damn it she borrowed Emily's phone.

Aria rolled her eyes and exhaled a breath of sheer annoyance, for some reason pregnancy hormones made Aria kind of hate Spencer's bossy attitude. '' Why? Just because I didn't answer you're call doesn't mean I'm in life threatening danger'' Aria snarled.

'' Well you could of picked up''

'' Sorry, but I do have other stuff going on, okay? I was busy'' Aria said.

Spencer huffed a laugh. '' Yeah, you've been quiet busy lately. Why didn't you tell me you slept with Jason?''

Aria's stomach dropped, she knew, oh dear lord. '' I did not sleep with Jason'' It almost sounded believable.

'' Oh please I know that was you and Jason in the video. I'm not blind. God when did that even happen?''

Aria plopped onto her bed and tugged on a loose strand of hair. '' Spencer, it's not what you think, and honestly it's really none of your business'' Aria regretted saying that immediately, telling Spencer something wasn't her business was like a death wish, she made everything her business.

''None of my business?'' She sounded so surprised. '' You're my best friend, he's my brother and that tape ruined the memorial that I organized. It is my business and I deserve an explanation.''

Aria had enough, she wanted the truth, she' d get the truth. '' Yes I slept with him. Okay, we were both really drunk and it just happened. It was a mistake and I really don't feel the need to have a discussion about it with you.''

'' I don't believe it. How could you be so stupid? '' Spencer was practically yelling now.

'' Oh please, you are such a hypocrite. Do you forget what happened between you and Wren last year?''

Spencer went quiet for a second, she hated when anybody brought up her past mistakes. '' That's completely different! I never slept with Wren and we certainly never made a tape.''

'' Well neither did I. A recorded it, not me. Do you actually think I'd ever want anybody to see me in bed with a guy? God, that was so beyond mortifying for me this morning.''

'' Well why didn't you tell us about it? We could have helped'' Spencer didn't seem as angry anymore, she knew what A was capable of. '' Well?''

'' Look, yes I slept with him and we both agree that was a drunken mistake. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Goodnight.''

'' Goodnight? It's only 8….'' Aria hung up before Spencer could finish her sentence.

'' You slept with who?'' Aria jumped. Standing in the doorway was Byron, he did not look pleased. '' Aria, what conversation did I just walk in on?''

'' Uh, um, uh. No, no, no…uh no'' Aria broke into a nervous giggle.'' No, no, no… no one. I didn't sleep with anyone. I was practicing a play?''

Byron did not look convinced '' A play? What play?''

Aria cursed herself on the inside, she was such a bad liar. '' Uh, the road to… heart ville.''

Byron crossed his arms. '' I have never heard of that play.''

'' That's because I wrote it. Yeah, I was reading the dialogue to Hanna. She's really honest, she'd tell me if it sucked.''

Byron looked surprised. '' You wrote a play? I'd love to write it.'' He seemed pretty genuine.

'' Yeah some other time. It's really not done yet, so….''

'' Well what's it about?''

Aria racked her brain for some creativity. '' Uh, it's about a girl and a cowboy who find an alien in the form of a woman, there's a love triangle… it's not really good. I'll show it to you when it's finished.''

'' Well okay, carry on'' Byron left. Aria was just relieved he bought her story.

**Okay well that's all for now. Please review and tell me what do you think Aria should do with the baby. Abortion or keep it? Boy or girl? Thank you.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Aria woke up the next morning with a splitting headache, her eyes were strained and her head was throbbing. She'd waken up feeling like this for the past week, she was always tired and woozy and it was really getting to her. Aria never really understood why pregnant women complained so much about morning sickness, but now that she was experiencing it she certainly understood; vomiting and feeling like a hormonal mess was not one bit fun. Aria could only imagine how uncomfortable and unwell she would feel once became bigger, that was if she decided to keep the baby.

Aria didn't really know what to do about the baby. She spent the whole night lying in bed trying to figure out what to do. Adoption was definitely out of the question. Aria knew that she wouldn't be emotionally strong enough to carry a baby for nine months just to give it away in the end. She couldn't live with the knowledge that her baby would be out in the world with complete strangers just because it was inconvenient to keep it. But keeping it wasn't really an option either. There was no way she could raise a baby by herself while trying to attend college and make a life for herself, it wouldn't be fair on the baby or herself. And the final option was abortion.

Aria had always considered herself liberal minded, she didn't view abortion as wrong; it was just another option. Abortion was something people who were pregnant did if they didn't want to be pregnant anymore, and Aria certainly didn't want to be pregnant. It seemed like a pretty easy solution, right? Wrong, Aria didn't really know what to do. Technically it wasn't a baby yet, and it hadn't formed into human shape yet, so getting rid of it wouldn't be like killing a human being. But she was still on the fence about it. It was a simple procedure that would fix her problem and then she could stop worrying about it, but it wasn't that easy. Even though she didn't want to keep it, Aria couldn't stop herself from picturing a cute little baby having its life taken away from it before it even had a chance to live.

Aria walked into the bathroom and splashed some ice cold water onto her face. It was 10am and she needed throw up again. As she vomited into the toilet, Mike bolted into the bathroom. Aria sat up straight and wiped her mouth. Mike looked shocked as she stared down at her.

'' Ever heard of knocking?'' Aria bit.

Mike was holding a razor and shaving cream. '' Sorry, I didn't think you were home. The mirror in my room's broken and I need to shave. Were you getting sick?''

'' No Mike I was singing a song!'' Aria sarcastically spat.

'' Well, are you okay?''

Aria felt bad for snapping at him. He was just concerned and it was sweet. Aria stood up and washed her hands. '' Yeah, I'm fine, I just drank some vodka last night and I don't feel too great'' Lie.

''Good. You know for a second there I thought you were going to say you were pregnant or something.'' Mike snickered and turned to the mirror and started to spray shaving cream on his face, he didn't really have any facial hair besides a little stubble, but if it made him feel manlier and happier to shave, then so be it., he wasn't hurting anyone '' So is it true? ''

'' Is what true?''

'' That somebody played a porno at your friend's memorial yesterday?''

Aria was shocked by his question. '' Mike! It was not a porno, okay? It was a private video of two people who I'm sure didn't want anybody else to see it. It was just some sick, tasteless joke some lowlife though would be funny.''

Mike snickered and stopped shaving for a second. '' You involuntarily watched porn.''

Aria shook her head. '' You're so immature.'' Truth be told Aria liked how childish Mike could be sometimes; he was the one person in her life that wasn't plagued by secrets. His depression was under control and he was behaving normally again, Aria was happy for him, seeing him so down last year was heart breaking for her. '' So what are you doing here anyway? I thought you were staying with mom for the weekend.''

'' I was but she's going on a last minute trip with her boyfriend. Gross, right?''

Aria nodded. '' Yeah, well at least you don't face the risk of walking in on dad and Meredith making out, seriously, she's here all the time.''

'' Do old people make out?''

'' He's not old, he's middle aged, and apparently yes, they do make out. Pretty nauseating, huh?''

Mike nodded. '' Hey, can you drive me to lacrosse practice? Dad's not home''

''Sure.''

Two hours later Aria dropped Mike off at lacrosse practice. He said to pick him up at 5pm. Aria parked her car outside the mall and went inside; a little retail therapy would do her good right now. Inside the mall was calm and slacking, hardly anybody in Rosewood went to the mall on Sunday, they were too busy at church, _yeah right, _most of Rosewood's residents would burst into flames inside a church.

Over in the food court a red haired woman in her twenties was trying to stop the screaming baby in her arms from crying, everybody was judgementally watching her as if to _say shut that thing up_, the poor woman looked so embarrassed and uncomfortable. Aria felt kind of bad for her and a little scared at the same time, _is that what she'd be like if she had a baby?_

'' We have to stop bumping into each other like this?'' A woman's voice said from behind her.

Aria turned around. It was Jessica Dilaurentis, she was holding Chanel bags. Damn it, Aria really couldn't catch a freaking break lately. Was it too much to ask just to be invisible? Or at least to be hit with a bus? '' Hi, Mrs Dilaurentis.''

Jessica took a step forward. '' Aria, you're not five anymore, you can call me Jessica. So, tell me, will Rosewood be getting a new resident in nine short months?''

Aria face drained and she almost fainted. She knew. '' W-w-what are you talking about?''

'' Your friend, the one who you were buying a pregnancy test for, '' Jessica looked amused at Aria's discomfort. '' Oh, Aria, honey that test…. it wasn't for a friend was it? It was for you wasn't it?''

Aria let out a fake giggle. '' What? No! No! Of course it's not mine. I told you it was for my friend Kate.''

'' Yesterday you said her name was Megan.''

Damn it, she was caught out. '' Well, she has a twin sister and sometimes I get them mixed up.'' Jessica was not buying this. Aria exhaled a surrendering sigh, there was no point in lying anymore, and the truth was pretty clear and out there. '' Look, it doesn't matter if it's mine or not. It's really private. And I know that you and my mom are friends but please do not mention this to her. She will completely freak out, please.''

Jessica pursed her red lips and looked around the mall. '' Of course I won't mention a word. That's your business, not mine to share. But I do think it would be wise to tell your mother about what's going on. So are you?''

'' No, the test was negative, I'm fine. Just promise me you won't mention this.''

'' Don't worry, I don't tell anybody.''

'' Thanks…''

'' Mom, I need your car keys''

Aria looked over, coming towards them was Jason; he was carrying countless bags in his hands. Jason quickly glanced at Aria for a moment, and then turned to his mom. '' Your car's locked. I need your keys to put your bags in.'' Jason turned to Aria, ''Hey Aria.'' He looked kind of confused, the cute kind of confused, the way he always was.

Aria blushed. ''Hi'' Ugh she wanted to die. Who would have thought going to the mall would be so terribly awkward?

Jessica ruffled though her handbag. '' I was just talking to Aria about what birthday present for her mom; the woman is hard to shop for. Am I right?''

'' Yeah, just buy her a candle, she'll be happy.'' Aria looked everywhere except at Jason, this was so awkward.

Jessica pulled a set of keys out of her purse and handed them to Jason. '' Jason's helping me with all my heavy lifting, isn't he a gentleman? Well, it's against his will but it's still sweet.''

Aria forced a smile. '' Yeah, he is. I have to go meet a friend. Nice to see you both. Bye Jason.'' Aria bolted off inside a nearby women's fashion store. She could not handle any more awkwardness in one morning.

Jason followed behind his mother as they made their way towards the parked car. Jessica handed Jason the rest of her bags, she got into the front seat, and Jason piled the bags into the boot and joined his mother in the passenger seat. '' So what were you and Aria talking about?''

Jessica waved her hand in front of her face and started up the car. '' I told you, just about birthday presents...''

'' That's all? She looked kind of uncomfortable.''

'' Oh you know the Montgomery family; there's something wrong with all of them. The father's a cheater, the mother's clueless, the son's a depressive burglar and Aria, well that girl's a mess. Every time I see her it looks like she's on the verge of a nervous breakdown, she's always so jittery and jumpy.''

Jason bit his bottom lip. He hated how two faced his mother was. It wasn't like she was so perfect. '' Maybe all the questions you ask her make her nervous.''

Jessica's face was quizzical and amused. '' You always did have a crush on her, didn't you? Even when she was younger and gothic. She certainly likes you.''

Back at the store, Aria was looking through the rails and rails of clothes on sale, though none of them really stood out to Aria as anything more than tacky and ugly. Just as she was about to leave she heard her name being called. Seriously, Rosewood was small but not that small, why the hell did she keep bumping into people today? Aria turned around and to her relief it was someone she actually wanted to see. '' Hanna, what are you doing here?'' Aria asked.

Hanna came closer and picked out a blue top from the rail of ugly clothes. '' Ugh there's a sale. It would be weird if I wasn't here.'' Hanna smiled and held the top up to her chest.'' Okay, you'd have to be deranged to think this is cute. '' Hanna stood back and put her hand on her chin. '' Actually, this would look good on you.''

'' What, so now I'm deranged?''

'' A little''

Aria smiled but them got serious again, she looked around to make sure nobody could hear them talk. '' How did Spencer find out that was me in the tape? She did not know directly after it happened, she would have said something.''

'' You know Spencer, she probably watched it over and over again until she figured it out.''

Aria hated the thought of her friend watching her have sex. '' Hanna that's gross.''

'' But it's probably true,'' Hanna licked her lips and put the top back on the rail. '' So are you okay?''

'' Yeah, why wouldn't I be?''

'' The test'', Hanna said.

Aria eyes widened. '' Oh the test. Yeah I'm fine it was negative.'' Aria didn't know why she was lying to her best friend, the test was far from negative.

Hanna's smile grew and she let out a hefty breath. '' You must be so relieved. Okay, don't take this the wrong way, but honestly, the idea of you and a baby, I was freaking out for you. ''

'' What's that supposed to mean?'' Aria tried to not sound insulted.

'' It's just you don't strike me as the mommy type. You're not really warm.''

'' I'M WARM! I'm not cold''

'' No that's not what I mean.'' Poor Hanna looked so uncomfortable right now. '' You just don't seem like the type of person who would get up at 4am to change dirty diapers. You know, you like to do your own thing.''

Aria nodded and took in a small breath, that was true. '' Oh, well I'd make a really good mother. Obviously if my baby was crying I'd get up and change him, God, do you actually think I'm that selfish?''

'' Jeez, relax. What's the big deal? You're not pregnant.'' Aria looked at the ground and Hanna's face fell as the realization hit her. '' Oh my God you are! Why did you lie?''

'' Because I panicked and I need time to think before I get anybody else's opinion'' Aria explained.

'' Well. did you tell Jason?''

'' No''

''Well are you going to?''

'' I don't know. I could have told him, I mean he was here today, but I didn't. I'm not sure if I want to keep the baby or not and I'm afraid that if tell him he's going to want to keep it and I don't. Right now I just need some time to make a decision.''

Hanna looked so concerned. '' Aria, I know it's your body, but Jason has a right to know, it's his baby too.''

'' Can you stop judging me please?'' Aria snapped. '' I know he has a right to know, but he's not the one who's going to have to walk around with a huge stomach and have people staring at him. He's not the one who's going to have to give up so much and he's not the one who's going to have to go through all that pain.'' Aria gathered her thoughts together. '' If I decide to keep the baby I'll definitely tell him. But if I decide to have an abortion I really don't see the point in telling him and upsetting him.''

**Okay so that's that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. Please give me your honest opinion, do you think I'm a good or bad write? Thank you.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Friday afternoon in math class, Aria tried to concentrate on the quadratic equation Mr Simms was explaining on the board. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't keep her mind from wondering off to more important things. She had a doctor's appointment after school and was really nervous. It was over three weeks ago since she found out about the pregnancy and she had finally made up her mind about what to do. It wasn't an easy decision to make but after spending nights weighing the pros and cons of having a baby Aria decided abortion was the best option. She was only seventeen, lived with her dad, had no independent income and just wasn't ready to be a mother. Even though she felt horrible about her decision to have an abortion for a while she knew it was the most sensible thing to do and was overall the best option.

She could do it secretly at a clinic in Bakerdale, a small town an hour outside of Rosewood. Aria didn't know the directions so she was going to take the train instead of driving herself. Emily and Spencer didn't know about the baby, although Spencer was pretty pissed off about her and Jason, she eventually cooled down and they were on good terms again. And Hanna, well she said she wouldn't judge her no matter what choice she made.

The shrill bell rang and school was over. Out in the courtyard Spencer called Aria over to join her at the lunch table. She was sitting behind a pile of books and looked super stressed. Aria clenched her bag and walked over to Spencer. '' What's up?''

Spencer ran her hand though her hair and breathed out a heavy sigh. '' Hey, do you want to hang out for a while? I'm waiting Andrew and he's taking forever''

Aria nodded and sat down. '' So what's with all the books?''

'' My teacher suggested I get a tutor. Can you believe that? A tutor?'' She sounded really disgusted.

'' What has the world come to?'' Aria joked.

Spencer smiled but then grew serious. '' So, can we please talk about Jason?''

Aria immediately became uncomfortable. '' Spence, we talked about this already.''

'' Not really. I asked questions and you nervously skim over it, I just need to know what happened?''

'' Why? I told you it was just a drunk mistake. I know you feel like I should have told you but it really wasn't a big deal.'' Aria rolled up her jacket sleeve and checked her watch. '' I have to go. I have an appointment.''

'' An appointment? Are you okay?''

'' Yeah, it's the dentist, I need a root canal or something bye.''

An hour later Aria watched as the doctor strolled into the room. She was in her fifties and had dark reddish brown hair. '' Right Aria. I'm Dr Granger. So what can I do for you today? I hear you're here for an abortion.'' She checked the file in her hand.

'' Yes''

'' Well I have to ask you a few routine question first.'' She sat down on the chair and took out a pen. After about five minutes of some very personal question the doctor told Aria to lie back on the chair so she could do an ultra sound, just to make sure she was indeed pregnant. She squirted some very cold gel on Aria's stomach and began the ultrasound. '' Okay, Aria you said you had sex around valentine's day, the scan shows you are six to seven weeks pregnant.''

Aria looked over at the black and white screen; she couldn't really see anything besides dark navy nothing. But according to the doctor there was a heartbeat. ''There's a heartbeat? I can't really heart'', Aria said softly, she was quiet shocked, she didn't know there would be a heartbeat so early on.

The doctor nodded. '' Yes, just listen for a minute, you might be able to hear it.''

Aria stayed quiet and listened to the hollow, underwater sounding heartbeat. '' That's the heartbeat?'' The doctor nodded and smiled sadly, she was friendly but you could tell she was silently judging Aria. Kind of the wrong profession to be in if you were judgemental. Aria continued to listen and kept her eyes glued to the screen. '' That's really amazing.''

A few minutes later the doctor finished up. She told Aria to take a seat in her office so they could discuss her options. That made Aria feel extremely nervous, she kind of wanted the whole thing to be over and done with without the chit chat. The door swung open and the doctor waddled in, she was kind of fat but had nice style. She had taken off her white lab coat so you could see her black dress. '' So, Aria, I don't mean to offend you...'', she spoke, she looked a little uncomfortable bringing it up, '' but back in the examination room you seemed pretty excited and moved when you heard the baby's heartbeat for the first time. Are you sure you're still on board with this?''

Aria squeezed her knuckled and dug her nails deep into her thighs. '' I'm not sure. Coming here today was definitely going to go ahead with it, now I'm not so sure. I'm beginning realize it's actually turning into a human and it's really freaking me out.''

'' You know that's pretty common around here.'' Dr Granger bit the top of her pen; they were the expensive pens that cost twenty five dollars each just because of the brand name. Aria's aunt Linda bought her a navy one as a present for her thirteenth birthday. '' They come in here seeing abortion as an easy solution, just a simple procedure that's over quickly and then they can go back to normal lives. But when they hear the heartbeat it really hits then that this is real and that they are actually carrying a child.''

Aria cringed as the mental image of her with a giant basketball bump protruding out of her clothes flashed through her mind. Aria never told anyone but pregnant women kind of grossed her out, they were just so swollen and puffy and they looked like they were about to pop. Aria didn't want to be like that but she really didn't know what she wanted anymore.

'' So what is your current situation? Is the father in the picture? Do you have friends and family to help you raise the baby if you do decide to keep it?''

'' Yeah, I have friends but they're all going to be going off to college in the fall and I can't just ask them to drop everything to help me. My family will flip out, And the father… well I know that he'll be there for the baby if I decide to keep it but I'm not sure I want to have a baby if it won't have a proper family.''

Dr Granger closed her notebook and sat back in her chair. '' Look, obviously you are having some conflicting thoughts about the whole situation. I think we should leave it at this today and you should go home and make some more time to think. We can make another appointment if you decide to go through with it.''

'' How long is too late.''

'' Twenty two week, but if you're going to go through with it ,the sooner we do it the best. Okay?''

'' Okay?''

The next day at school Aria went over to her locker and opened it, reached in to grab her history book and to her horror, a baby doll covered in fake blood fell out and landed on the floor. '' Momma. Momma. Why do you hate me? Momma.'' It's electronic voice creeped Aria out and it's eyes were gouged out. Aria quickly swooped down and threw it back into her locker. The hallways were almost empty, hopefully nobody saw. On the floor was a small yellow sticky note. Aria picked it up.

_Awe, does pretty little Aria not feel like playing house with the big bad brother? Well too bad honey. There is a man hunt for Alison's killer. Everybody hates a murderer, don't they? Well look in the mirror darling because you are one._

__A_

**_Okay well thanks for reading. Please review. The next chapter Jason finds out. How do you think he'll react? _**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

It took her a few days to gather up courage, but on a humid Tuesday evening Aria found herself standing at Jason's front door, pondering whether to knock or not. After all he had a right to know about the baby. Aria knocked three times but there was no answer. Aria knocked again but when there was no answer the second time she decided to give up. He was probably out and would be back later, and then she could tell him. Aria turned around and began to walk down the porch steps, but just as she was on the last step she heard her name being called.

Coming around the corner of the house was Jason. He was wearing dark navy jeans and a tight blue shirt that squeezed his abs, his arms looked so strong. Whenever Aria was younger she always found it extremely hot when Jason wore a v neck t shirt. Aria's stomach began to flutter the second she saw him, she suddenly lost all her confidence and really began to regret her decision to come around and tell him. But she knew she had to tell him before A had the chance to. ''Aria'' Jason began to approach her. Aria hopped off the final step and looked up at him; he was so much taller than her. '' Hey, what are you doing here?''. He was a little out of breath, his boots were covered in dust and the rim of his shirt was drenched in sweat.

'' Hey, I thought you weren't home'', Aria started, she looked at the ground and tried to find way to bring up what she really wanted to say. '' I was just about to leave.''

'' Yeah, sorry I didn't hear you knock. I was out in the yard fixing a few things up.'' Jason must have noticed how nervous Aria was because his face grew concerned. '' Are you alright?''

Aria ran her hands through her hair and looked around the neighbourhood. She did not know what to say. '' No, actually I'm, not really. I'm not okay.'' Aria tugged on a loose thread at the end of her shirt. '' I need to tell you something. Please try not to freak out.''

'' Okay?'' He probably thought she was crazy. '' What's wrong?''

'' Well remember at the memorial when we were in the garden I asked you something? You know, the night we were together, whether we used a condom or not?'' This was so uncomfortable.

'' Ugh, yeah I remember'' He seemed a little confused.

'' Well apparently we didn't because I'm pregnant.'' Aria blurted out before she could think of anything better. She watched Jason's face fall, he looked genuinely shocked ''Jason?''

'' W-with a baby?''

Aria creased her brow, a little annoyed at Jason's idiotic question. '' Yeah, that…that's generally the idea. A baby. A human.''

Jason swallowed hard. '' So how long have you known? Wait… is that why you were throwing up at the memorial? Why didn't you tell me?'' He didn't seem angry, just as unsure of what to say. This was kind of a big deal after all.

'' Well I wanted to tell you sooner but I wasn't sure if wanted to keep the baby or not. So I just needed to keep it to myself for a while.''

'' So are you going to keep it?'' Jason asked.

Aria bit her lip and nodded her head. '' Yeah, I'm going to keep it. I wasn't going to but I went to the doctor yesterday and I heard the baby's heartbeat and I can't, I just can't… I couldn't bring myself to just get rid of it like it's nothing. Believe me, I've really thought about this and that's my decision. And I'm telling you because you have the right to know.''

Jason ran his hands through his blond hair and he looked really flustered. '' That's a lot to take in. I'm sorry. God, this is all my fault, I did this to you.''

Aria immediately felt so bad for Jason, the poor guy was so self- loathing. '' What? No Jason it's not your fault. I'm as equally responsible for what happened that night.''

'' Does anybody else know?''

'' Just Hanna but she swore not to tell anyone.''

The sun became ten times hotter and an old lady walking a poodle strolled by the front of the house. '' Will you come inside for a while? We can talk more in private.'' Jason eyed Aria up and down.

'' Sure, we can talk.''

**So tell me what you think. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Aria followed Jason into the living room. The inside of the house looked so much more different than when Alison used to live there. Jason gestured to the couch and Aria sat down. '' Can I get you something to drink or…?'' Aria shook her head. She suddenly felt so shy. Jason sat down on the couch opposite Aria. '' So are you one hundred per cent sure that you're pregnant? Doctors can be wrong sometimes, can't they?''

'' No, I'm pretty sure. I told you about the ultrasound. I've tried to deny it but its real.'' Aria watched Jason for a second. His head was bowed down and he stayed quiet as he stared into his hands. '' Look, I know you don't want it, but it is your baby and I'm keeping it, so…'' Aria trailed off.

Jason looked up and raised an eyebrow. '' Well this unexpected but it would be completely unfair of me to just ignore it. My father did that to me.''

Aria bit the inside of her cheek. '' I still don't know what to do though. I've gone through all the options, abortion and adoption are out, but I do not know how things are going to work out. I still have to go to college in the fall. All my plans are ruined and I don't even know how I'm going to take care of a baby.'' Aria tried her best to not get emotional but she could feel her eyes begin to burn.

Jason could see how upset she was getting so he got up from his seat and sat down next to Aria. '' I know this is overwhelming. And I know I know we're not together but if you decide to keep the baby I'll definitely be there for you. I wouldn't just abandon you like that.''

''If I keep the baby?''

'' There's still time to change your mind if you want, nobody's judging you.''

'' It kind of feels like everyone's judging me.'' Aria looked up at Jason for a minute and tried to read his expression. '' Do you want me to get rid of it?''

Jason's forehead wrinkled and he left out a shaky breath, Aria could tell he was searching for just the right words, words that wouldn't upset her. '' Look, I don't want you to get rid of it but…'' Jason rubbed the back of his neck, frustrated. '' I don't really know what I'm trying to say. What I mean is it doesn't matter what I want, if having this baby is going to negatively impact your life you have the right to make a decision that's good for you. I don't be angry or mad. I've already screwed up my own life enough, I would hate to be the person responsible for ruining yours.''

Aria brushed Jason's arm with her hand in an effort to comfort him. '' Jason, you didn't strap a bomb to my back. What happened between us that night, it's not as if you forced me or anything, in the moment I wanted to do it just as much as you did. I know it would be easier just to have an abortion and move on with my life, but I don't think I could live with myself knowing what I did. My conscious wouldn't let me sleep.'' Aria stared off into space for a second. '' God, my parents are going to kill me when they find out.''

'' Do they have any idea?''

'' No. My dad heard me throwing up this morning but I told him it was food poisoning.'' Aria twisted some of the bracelets on her wrist. '' I'm keeping the baby so I'm definitely going to have to tell them, I just don't know how to.'' Aria's phone bleeped, she had a new message from Hanna. She was supposed to meet her at the movie theatre in an hour. Aria was glad for the interruption, the tension and awkwardness in the room was becoming too unbearable. Aria stood up and turned to Jason. ''Before I leave you need to give me your word. You have to promise me that you'll be there for me and the baby when it's born. Okay, you can't just say you will and then disappear when things get tough. I really need you to promise across your heart that you will be there'', Aria firmly stated.

'' I will be there. I'll do whatever it is you want me to. Really, don't worry.'' Aria didn't know whether to believe it or not, guys always said stuff like that in these situations, just look at the Jerry Springer show. But something about Jason's dark green eyes was so honest it made Aria trust him.

Almost an hour later, Aria met up with Hanna inside the theatre. The movie didn't start for another fifteen minutes so they had time to talk. Aria watched from a distance as Hanna instructed the clerk behind the snack counter to add more butter to her popcorn. Even the thought of eating food dripping in butter made Aria nauseous.

'' Okay, when you pay five dollars for a bucket of popcorn you'd think the workers would be so pissed off when you asked them for extra butter'' Hanna announced loud enough for everybody in the lobby to hear. '' Scoot''. She sat down on the bench next to Aria, shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth and pushed the bucket in Aria's direction. '' Want some?''

'' No thanks'' Aria waved it away.

'' Where were you? I was trying to call you all day. Remember, you were supposed to help me rub fake tan on my back. I had to get my grandmother to do it. Her hands are so shaky I'm all streaky. I look like bacon.''

'' Was that today? Sorry, I forgot. I had to do a few things'' Aria tried to be as vague as possible.

'' What kind of things?''

'' You know, drive my brother to lacrosse practice, and help my dad clean his office, talk to Jason about the baby…''

Hanna's chewing began to slow down and her eyes went wide. '' But wait…'' She swallowed the popcorn she was eating. '' I thought you were only going to tell him if you were going to keep it.'' Aria looked down at the floor and gave Hanna a knowing, sad look. '' OH MY GOD YOU'RE KEEPING THE BABY!'' Hanna almost passed out.

Aria shushed her and nudged her arm. '' Keep your voice down. Yes, I'm keeping the baby. Please don't mention this to anyone, my parents don't know yet and it's would be best if they heard it from me.''

'' Seriously, you give me no credit, I think by now you know that I can keep a secret. I mean hello? A''

'' I know but sometimes you accidently let things slip.''

Hanna deflated and turned to face Aria. '' How do you think they'll react?''

Aria shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know how'd they'd react but she knew it would be scary.

**Alright, so tell me what you think. What do you want to happen? Thanks for reading. Please review. Ezra is in the next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

The movie was beyond boring. It was a cheap knock off of Twilight with lousy special effects. Not wanting to spend any more time watching horny vampires make out, Aria stood up. '' I'm going out for a while'', she whispered to Hanna.

'' Are you okay?''

'' Yeah I'm fine I'm just feeling a little claustrophobic.'' That was true. Theatres in Rosewood, for some reason, were extra dark inside.

Hanna took the bucket of popcorn that was on her lap in the empty seat next to her and bent down to get her bag off the floor. '' Wait up, I'll come with you,'' she said as she was getting up.

'' No its fine, stay and watch the movie. I'm just getting some air. I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm okay really.'' Hanna accepted it and sat back down. '' Do you want anything while I'm out there?''

'' Oh could you get me skittles? Thanks''

'' Sure''

The lobby was a lot colder than the stuffy theatre. Aria was just walking over to the snack counter when she heard her name being called by a male voice. Aria turned around. Standing behind her with a baggy red hoodie, sweatpants and sneakers was Ezra. He had that annoying look on his face that Aria always hated; the nostrils flared in surprise and clenched jaw. Aria got a prickly tension feeling the second she saw him. He had only said one word but his mere presence was irritating her.

'' Hi''. Aria looked down at the floor as Ezra came closer to her. '' What are you doing here?''

'' Just seeing a movie.'' Ezra looked around the lobby before leaning in closer. '' Look, I think we need to talk.''

'' Talk? I really don't think we do. Can you just leave me alone?'' Aria did not want to deal with his crap right now. She was feeling so damn hormonal it was turning her into a bipolar mess, she really wanted to punch that jerk right in the face for even talking to her, but she controlled herself.

'' Just hear me out. Breaking up with you was a mistake. I've been thinking a lot lately and…''

That made Aria really mad. '' Hear you out? I haven't heard from you in nearly two months. You can't just like me one day and then decide you hate me and act like I don't exist the next day. It doesn't work like that. You don't have any respect for me if you think I'll just come running back to you like that.''

'' I don't expect you to come running back. I think if we work on things it might be okay.''

Aria didn't know what to say. At one point yes she loved him, but that was in the past, way in the past. And even though it wasn't exactly his fault, Aria resented Ezra for dumping her. That was the reason she went to a bar, got drunk, had a one night stand and got pregnant. '' Well I don't want to work on things. Everything is way too complicated and it will never be easy, not now.''

Ezra put on his signature wide eyed confused look. ''Not now? What's changed? Aria I still love you.''

Aria swallowed hard. '' Well I don't love you and I need to move on and you springing all this crap on me is not making it easy. Just stop.''

The entrance door swung open and a group of teenagers from St Angela's prep school swarmed in, Aria could tell it was the snooty private school because of the ugly nun like uniforms the girls wore. Ezra took a step forward and grabbed Aria by the arm, not in an angry way though. Aria pulled away from him. The wind from the open door blew the three tickets out of Ezra's hands; the wind blew the air borne one onto Aria chest. She picked it off. _'' Hotel Transylvania'' _and there were three tickets. '' Why do you have these tickets?'' Aria asked, knowing pretty damn well that wasn't his taste in music. He could only appreciate boring foreign movies and old Hollywood films; he was such a goddamn phony that way.

Ezra was just about to speak when a squeaky voice said '' dad''. Malcolm, Ezra's seven year old son walked up next to him. Aria knew it sounded unbelievably evil and cold hearted, seeing as he was just a little boy after all, but that child annoyed the hell out of her. He never did anything to her and it wasn't because he was Ezra's son, but something about him was so obnoxious and _ugh. _Truth be told Aria wasn't too fond of children, she had nothing against them, but she never really planned on having any. Maybe Hanna was right about what she said back in the mall, Aria wasn't exactly the momish type. Despite how she felt Aria kept trying to remind herself that it would be a completely different situation and feeling if it was her own child, of course she'd love her own baby, at least she sure hoped so.

''What's wrong buddy?'' Ezra asked the boy, who for some reason was wearing an annoyingly precocious train conductor hat.

'' My mom wants to know what's taking you so long. You're missing the movie.''

Aria watched with raised eyebrows as Ezra's face went blank, the bastard was caught. '' I'll be in one minute. Go back inside, you'll miss the good part.'' Malcolm followed his orders and scampered off back inside the theatre. '' Aria…''

''Are you actually serious right now? You're here with your son and Maggie and you have the nerve to stand here and try to hit on me. What are you two back together now or something?'' Aria was trying to hide her fury but was failing.

'' It's new. We are trying to work on things…''

Aria didn't let him finish before jumping in. '' Working things out? Wasn't that your exact proposition to me three minutes ago? You're a pig. You disgust me. Don't call me, don't talk to me, and don't try to ever contact me. I don't ever want to see you again. Go play house with Maggie and Malcolm. Have a good life.'' Aria didn't even look at him as she stormed out of the building. She didn't care if people saw, she was so pissed off right now and she needed to cool off before she actually tried to murder Ezra with the goddamn pencil he always carried around in his pocket.

Outside the air was cold and chilly, just the way she liked it. It reminded her of the beach on a breezy January morning. She didn't know where to go or what to do. She didn't want to go home, it was more than likely her dad was there and she couldn't deal with his questions right now, he treated her like a criminal sometimes. Honestly, she just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. It didn't matter if her friends and Jason were going to be there for her, her life was messed up and there was no denying that. Across the street a middle aged man dressed as a banana was handing out flyers for discount milkshakes.

Not having anywhere else to go, Aria decided to go to her mom's apartment. It was only a ten minute walk from the theatre. It had been a while since she'd had an actual conversation with her mom.

'' Here you go honey,'' Ella chirped as she handed Aria a cup of coffee. She seemed a little curious when Aria was hesitant to take it from her. '' Is something wrong? I thought coffee was your fuel. Don't you want it.''

'' No, I do I just… I'm tired, if I drink that I won't be able to sleep tonight.'' Plus Aria read somewhere in a magazine it was bad for the baby if a pregnant woman drank coffee. '' Sorry.''

'' That's okay. You don't have to if you don't want.'' Ella sat down at the kitchen table and took a sip out of her own cup. '' So is everything okay at home? You seem kind of out of it lately.''

Aria pondered whether or not to just spill it now, she was going to keep the baby so she was going to find out anyway. But Aria decided not to, now was not the right time. Instead Aria came up with a different question. '' Mom, you were twenty one you had me right?''

Ella pursed her lips and nodded ''Yes, nearly twenty two. Why?''

Aria shrugged her shoulders and avoided her mother's gaze. '' Was it hard? Being so young?''

'' It was overwhelming for sure. I mean your father and I were barely out of college when you were born and we we're living off the money your father had gotten for selling his van. Man he loved that thing. I hated it; it was big and green, it looked like the Scooby doo mystery machine.'' Ella smiled at the memory. Sometimes Aria wondered what happened to her parents. In the stories she'd heard from their past they seemed so in love. '' I remember I was so pregnant, for the final exams in college I could barely fit into the desk in the exam halls. For a small baby you sure did make me fat. To answer your question, yes it was hard, but watching you and your brother grow up together was really amazing. And I know I thought you to be an independent, free young woman but life is nothing without love.''

Aria felt a lump in her throat. She was beginning to regret telling Jason about the baby because she was changing her mind again. Every few minutes her decision would change, one second she'd want the baby, the next she wouldn't. Right now she really didn't want to keep it. Actually she never really wanted to keep it in the first place; it was more of guilt over want type of decision.

'' So why are you asking me this all of a sudden?''

'' No reason, just curious.''

A few hours later on her way home Aria's phone bleeped. She pulled it out and answered it ''Hello.''

'' Hey, thanks for ditching me at the movies'', Hanna's sharp irritated voice said. '' What the hell happened to you?''

Aria immediately felt bad. In her fit of rage Aria completely forgot about Hanna. '' Oh, I am so sorry. I bumped Ezra in the lobby and I got so angry I just left without thinking. I didn't mean to ditch you?''

'' Wait you bumped into Fitz? What did he do to make you so furious?''

'' Well he started hitting on me and asked if we should try to work things out. The worst part was Maggie and Malcolm were there too. just wanted to punch him.''

'' Wow, that guy has some nerve.'' Hanna line was silent for a moment. '' So did you… want to work things out?''

Aria nearly laughed. '' What? No, of course not. Any feelings I've had for him are gone. Especially now. My life's already a confusing mess I don't want to turn it into an episode of Maury''.

'' Dumped by teacher, knocked up by dead best friend's hot older brother, I can totally see that title working.'' Hanna instantly knew Aria didn't appreciate her little joke. ''

**Okay, thanks for reading. Next chapter Byron finds out about the baby. DRAMA! Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty five

Two weeks later Aria was almost nine weeks pregnant, even though she wasn't exactly showing she certainly didn't feel slim or pretty. Her stomach was bloated and she was still a bag of mood swings. Beside Hanna, Aria still hadn't told any of her friends or family. She knew Spencer would flip the hell out and her dad….Aria didn't even want to begin to think how Byron would react.

Class was beyond boring. Mrs Lane, the economics teacher was explaining inflation and deflation and the current economic state of the country. It was pretty boring stuff and Mrs Lane's dull and dreary voice made it all the worst. Spencer sat next to Aria in class at the very back.

Spencer leaned over and tapped Aria on the shoulder'' Are you okay? You look like you're about to puke?'', she whispered.

'' Yeah, I'm fine. This class is just so boring I could fall asleep.'' Aria felt bad for lying to Spencer, but what could she say? Yeah, I'm great, you know considering your brother got me pregnant? Yeah, Aria decided against that. She was feeling sick again. Her head was cloudy and forehead was clammy. Lately she'd started to wear looser clothes and less make up. She got sick nearly every morning so fashion wasn't her main priority right now. Aria fanned herself with her hand. '' God, I'm boiling. Do you have water?'' Spencer nodded and produced a bottle from her bag. Aria thanked her.

'' You really don't look good, maybe you should go to the nurse's office and…''

''Ms Montgomery. Ms Hastings. You two seem to be having a lovely chat. Care to share with the class?'' Ms Lane sounded quiet annoyed. She hated when anybody interrupted her class. Noel Kahn, who sat at the top of the class turned around and smirked at Aria. Jerk. '' Well? Have you lost your tongues?''

Spencer cleared her throat and sat up straight. No matter how much trouble she got into with the police a teacher scolding her was worst for her. '' No we were just talking about inflation.''

'' Wonderful.'' Ms Lane turned to Aria, hands on hips, and handed her a piece of chalk. '' Since you two are so interested in inflation maybe you could go up to the board and fill in that equation for me. Should be a breeze.''

Aria stood up from her desk, took the chalk from Mrs Lane and walked up to the board. The equation was so complicated and confusing; Aria didn't have a clue what to do with the equation. Suddenly her head began to spin and the room turned to a mesh of colours, her hands were sweaty and….

The next thing Aria remembered was waking up in the nurse's office. Her eyes were blurry and her head was throbbing. Nurse Marlow, a snippy woman in her late fifties was filling in a form. '' What happened?'' Aria asked, rubbing her eyes. Spencer was sitting on the chair next to the bed.

'' You fainted in class, hon.'' Nurse Marlow answered. '' Your mother's in class but she'll be here to bring you home in twenty minutes.''

Aria looked at Spencer. '' I'm fine. I can just go back to class.'' Aria did not want her mother to know the reason she was fainting.

'' Young girls shouldn't just collapse. Have you eaten anything today?'' the nurse asked.

'' Just an apple. I haven't been feeling well recently.''

Nurse Marlow didn't look impressed. '' An apple? That's not enough.'' She turned to Spencer. ''Could you go outside and wait for a while please? I need to ask Aria some standard, yet, confidential questions.''

Spencer reluctantly left the room. Nurse Marlow turned to Aria, a knowing look across her face. '' No appetite, nauseous, fainting. Dear, have you had a period recently?''

Aria felt so uncomfortable. '' Umm, no, but please don't tell my mother about this.''

'' So you are pregnant?''

'' Yes, but…'' There was a knock on the door and Ella strolled in. She had a concerned plastered across her face. Aria wanted to die right now.

'' Honey are you alright?'' Ella asked as she put her back hand onto Aria's forehead. ''I would have come sooner but I was supervising a make-up exam.'' Ella turned to the nurse. '' Is she okay?''

Nurse Marlow locked eyes with Aria for a brief moment, knowing she had to conceal the truth. '' She fainted in class, nothing too serious though. It's probably just a bad diet.''

'' Can you not tell Dad about this? Please, he'll just make a big deal out of it and its stressful'' Aria said.

Ella exhaled and checked her watch. '' Okay, but go wait in the car, I'll drive you home when I'm done work in twenty minutes.''

'' Can you not tell Dad about this? Please, he'll just make a big deal out of it and its stressful'' Aria said.

Ella disappeared out the door. Aria felt so trapped in the tiny little Office. She hopped off the bed and was just about to leave when Nurse Marlow called her back. '' Fainting while you are pregnant isn't a good thing. I think it would be wise of you to make a doctor appointment just to make sure the baby is okay.''

A surge of fear rushed through Aria. '' You think there could be something wrong with my baby?'' _My baby_ that sounded so weird to say out loud.

The nurse shook her head. '' No it's just precautionary, you can't be too safe with these type of things. Do you know how far along you are?''

'' Nearly nine weeks''

'' This can be a very overwhelming thing at your age. Do you have any support? I'm guessing your mom doesn't know.''

Aria thought about it, she didn't really have support. Jason said he'd be there but only time would tell and she hadn't told any friends about it, besides Hanna, she'd pretty much been freaking out all on her own.

**Okay thanks for reading and please review? What do you think is up with Aria? I know I said Byron would find out this chapter but I actually meant the next one, sorry.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Aria spent the rest of the evening at her Mom's apartment. At around six o clock she decided to leave and go home. When she arrived, thankfully, nobody else was in the house. When she got to her room she crawled straight into bed and cradled her stomach, she felt so sick and her stomach was in knots. It was way too hot; Aria got up and opened her bedroom window. Outside her neighbour was mowing his lawn. A trio of little girls were jumping rope while saying a rhyme. It made Aria feel unbelievably depressed and hopeless when she thought about how she'd never be as care free as them again.

Her pocket vibrated. She pulled out her phone; her inbox was full with a slew of messages from Emily, Spencer and Hanna all asking if she was okay. She scrolled down and to her surprise there was a message from Jason. Aria opened it.

_Are you and the baby okay? I ran into Spencer earlier on and she told me you fainted.-Jason._

_I'm fine. It was nothing. I'm just tired. _Aria responded.

That made Aria a little happier. It was sweet that he cared. But Aria was worried about the baby.

Byron thanked his class for their attention and left the lecture hall. Back at his office there was a pile of letters on his desk. Nothing but boring department forms. A plain letter in a blank white envelope caught his attention. He tore it open.

_Hey Grandpa, _

_You and your sweet little Aria have had quiet bumpy relationship, huh? Well she's been carrying around her little secret. Buckle up things are about to get a whole lot bumpier. – A _

Byron Drove home in a hurry that day. What the hell was that letter about? And why the hell did it address him as Grandpa? He sure as hell hoped that it wasn't what he thought it was. When he got inside the front door of his house he immediately called Aria's name and went upstairs and entered her bedroom without knocking. She was sitting on her bed looking sad as hell.

'' Dad, what's wrong?'', she asked, she looked confused.

Byron unfolded the sheet of paper in his hands and held it up. '' What is this? Is this supposed to be some kind of joke?''

'' I don't know what you're talking about.'' Aria really didn't know why he was so angry, the vain in his forehead looked like it was about to pop. Byron tossed the letter onto the bed and stood back with his arms crossed. When Aria read the letter her heart dropped all the way to the floor.' _You and your sweet little Aria have had quiet bumpy relationship, huh? Well she's been carrying around her little secret. Buckle up things are about to get a whole lot bumpier. – A.' _Oh God he knew. Aria bustled off the bed and stood up. '' Dad I can explain. I …''

'' You better hope to hell that you're not going to say what I'm thinking.'' Byron stared hard at Aria and watched as her face hell. '' Oh my God, you're pregnant''

'' Dad, I…''

'' You're pregnant, aren't you? TELL ME!''

Aria was so scared right now. She didn't know what to say besides a feeble '' Yeah. Dad I am so sorry. I didn't mean to…''

'' You're sorry? Don't say sorry to me, you're the one who's just ruined you whole goddamn future.'' Byron put his hand to his forehead and looked around the room, he was so frustrated and flustered. '' I cannot believe this. You have done some very stupid things in the past, things that put your mother and I to shame in the local community, but I never thought you'd be so reckless and irresponsible to get yourself pregnant. Jesus Christ Aria, I don't know what to say to you.''

Put him to shame? What about the crappy things he's done? Aria wanted to rant about his wrong doings but she was wise enough to not even mention it when her father was this mad. He literally looked like he was about to implode. All Aria could do was apologize.

'' I swear to God when I get my hands on than damn bastard Ezra I'll kill him for getting you pregnant.'' Byron didn't even to comprehend what he was doing, he was in such a rage he pulled the car keys out of his pocket and jingled them. '' I'm going to go sort him out.'' He began to walk towards the bedroom door.

Red flags went off in Aria's mind. She ran over and grabbed her father's arm. '' Dad, no it's not his fault.'' Aria was genuinely terrified. If Byron got his hands on Ezra he actually would kill him.

Byron whipped around '' Not his fault? He is the one that did this to you. Don't try to protect him. I swear to God when I get my hands on…''

'' What's going on?'' A small shaky voce asked. It was Mike, he was standing in the doorway. Aria sniffed and rubbed the tears away from her eyes '' Why are you crying?''

'' Your sister got herself pregnant that's why she's crying.''

Mike's eyes went as wide as saucepans. '' Aria…is…is that true?'' Aria was too embarrassed to even look at him; instead she kept her head down and nodded. She couldn't control her sobs any longer. '' Are you serious?''

'' I do not understand how you could be so dumb'' Byron was practically roaring now.

Mike stepped into the room and came a little closer to Aria to and rubbed her arm. '' Dad stop yelling at her, can't you see how upset she is?''

'' How would you feel if your teenage daughter got knocked up by her goddamn teacher?''

'' It's not his!'' Aria blurted out between sobs. '' Okay, it's not, so you're not going over there and hurting him.''

Byron looked even more disgusted than before. '' What do you mean it's not his? Well then who the hell is it then?''

The room fell silent and Aria could feel nothing but the judgemental glares of her brother and father. She couldn't tell Byron that the baby belonged to Jason after seeing how he reacted when he thought it was Ezra's. So in order to protect him she lied. '' Some guy.''

'' Some guy? What is some guy supposed to mean? Please tell me you know who the father.'' Byron really was about to lose it.

'' Ezra broke up with me two months ago. Okay, after he dumped me I was really upset so I went to a bar and got and drunk and I met this guy and…'' Aria couldn't even finish the sentence when she saw the disgust in her father's face, even Mike couldn't look at her. '' I made a really bad mistake''

'' That's right you made a mistake. A big mistake. First thing tomorrow morning I am making you an appointment and you are getting rid of it.''

'' What? No I am not. You don't…''

'' You're getting rid of it Aria. Do you know how atrocious this whole thing? You were stupid enough to go out, get drunk and have sex with the first guy that you see just because you were sad over a break up. It is clear you are way too immature and irresponsible to have a child. Jesus Aria you don't even know who the father is. And I am not going to have any daughter of mine running around town as an idiotic teenage mother with a goddamn pram!''

**Okay so that's all for now. Please review and tell me what you want to happen.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

'' Dad calm down'' Mike said.

'' Mike go to your room.'' Byron's face was as red as a cherry. '' Mike, go now!''

Mike flinched as his father's voice vibrated through the room. Mike walked out the bedroom door and shared a reluctant glance with Aria. Once he was gone Byron turned back to Aria. He seemed to have calmed down just a little bit, maybe. '' Does your mother know?'' he asked.

Aria shook her head.

'' Well do you plan on telling her?'' Because if you don't I will. I am so disgusted with you. I know you've made mistakes but I always thought you were a good person, but now…''

Aria felt a lump in her throat. He was making her so angry. '' I am a good person. I just made a mistake, I think you of all people should be able to understand that.'' Aria knew it was a mistake to say that.

''And what is that supposed to mean?''

'' I think you know pretty well. You cheated on my mother and made me lie about it. You drag us to Iceland to cover up your secret. And worst of all you're always choosing Meredith over me, you don't even seem to care about me or Mike, you definitely don't have any respect for my mom. You never believe anything I say…''

'' Well maybe if every second word that came out of your mouth wasn't a lie I'd have an easier time believing you.'' It was obvious Aria had hit a nerve by bringing up Meredith. '' And don't you dare try to turn this around on me young lady, I'm not the one being judged here.'' Byron stayed silent for a moment and deflated. '' Do you have any idea who the father is?''

Aria knew he was being a complete ass, but she actually felt a twinge of guilt when Byron asked, he seemed so disappointed. '' I was really drunk.''

'' Wait, that morning I caught you sneaking in and you said you stayed with your friends, that's when it happened wasn't it?'' Aria nodded. '' Jesus, why didn't you use protection? And don't tell me because you were drunk, that excuse can only go so far. You should have just been responsible and gone to the damn drug store and bought the morning after pill. Why didn't you do that, huh?''

Aria was really beginning to regret not taking her father's advice, if she had a time machine she totally wouldn't have been so stupid. '' I didn't think of it, I was embarrassed and ashamed, I would never normally do something like that, ever''

'' Well it's a little late now. And can you please explain to me why you want to keep this child?''

'' I think it's the right thing to do. I've looked at the other options and none of them feel right to me. I went to an abortion clinic and was about to have the procedure but I changed my mind. I couldn't do it''

''Well sometimes the right thing isn't necessarily the easy thing. What do you plan to do for college? You still want to go to college don't you?'' Aria nodded and Byron continued. '' It may seem wrong to you but if you could take a look into your future ten years down the road and see yourself with a child, believe me Aria your life won't be easy.''

Aria began to get choked up. She knew he was right but she had somehow managed to convince herself everything would be alright. '' You really think my life's going to suck now?''

Byron's face softened. '' Look Aria, you're my only daughter and I love you more than anything, I know it may not always feel that way but it's true. You're a bright girl, you had a great future ahead of you but now with a baby I'm not so sure. Many women all over the world are in your position and they choose what are right for them and their lives, not what society thinks is okay. You're too young Aria, I really think you should have an abortion and just try to move on from what happened.''

'' That's just what you want. You're just embarrassed by me.''

'' Well can you please tell me a few reasons why you want to keep this baby? You're seventeen, still in school, you have to go to college, and you don't have your own income yet. I don't see why so you're willing to throw your life away when there is a simple solution to the problem.''

Aria tugged on the loose thread on her duvet. She knew what Byron was saying was all true; she used to think all the same things not too long ago. He was right, there were a lot more cons than pros to keeping the baby and she really wasn't quite sure why she wanted to keep the baby. Really, she was not a maternal person, sure she'd care about her friends and family, but she was certainly not the ''oh sweetie are you okay? Is that a booboo? Did you fall off the jungle Jim'' type of woman you'd see in the park, the mothers with young boisterous, annoying children. She could definitely not see herself as a caring soccer mom. But what could she do now? She'd already told Jason about it, and even though he said whatever she chose to do was okay with him, it was still a murky unclear decision on her behalf. '' Can I be alone please? I need some time to think things through.''

Bryon didn't say a thing and silently walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. As soon as he left tears began to stream down her Aria's face. Her life was so unbelievably screwed up right now there was no easy way to fix her problem. An abortion was a big deal. Aria wasn't necessarily sure if she loved the baby or not, it was just there, and that made her feel really guilty. It wasn't the baby's fault and it wasn't her fault her either. Yes she was very concerned for the baby's wellbeing today when she fainted and of course she wanted it to be healthy, but she just didn't feel the connections pregnant women were supposed to feel with their unborn child. Aria kept trying to tell herself that eventually she'd grow to love it but she wasn't sure.

There was a knock on the door and Mike came in. Aria wiped away the tears from her face and tried to avoid eye contact with her brother. '' Hey, are you alright?'' he asked as he carefully walked towards the spot where she was sitting.

Aria sniffed. '' Not really''

Mike looked really uncomfortable, like he didn't know what to say. '' I'm sorry about not defending you more back there, Dad was just really scary''

Aria shrugged. '' It's okay. It's not your fight.''

''Hey, I was right though. Remember when you were throwing up in the bathroom and I asked if you were knocked up?'' Mike must have noticed Aria's serious unchanging face because his expression went blank. '' I'm sorry; I was just trying to lighten the mood. Don't worry about it too much, Dad will cool down with time, I'm sure everything will be okay''

'' No it won't be okay. I don't want to have a baby. Just because I got drunk and made a mistake doesn't mean I'm ready to be a mother. I've completely ruined my life. Ugh, I want to die.''

'' You really don't know who the father is?'' Mike asked.

'' I know who he is I just can't tell Dad though; he'll flip and kill the guy. It's not Ezra though. But I do know who it is.''

'' Do I know him? You can tell me who it is, I swear I won't tell anyone''

Aria appreciated Mike not freaking out but she couldn't tell him, not yet. '' Yeah, you know him. I'm tired; I'd like to be alone now. Thanks for listening''

Mike bowed his head and shyly left the room.

Aria spent the rest of the night moping around her room trying to figure out what to do. If she did want to get rid of the baby and have an abortion it really wouldn't be a huge deal, only three people, well four including A, knew about it. Byron was right, having an abortion would fix everything but it still felt wrong. She needed to talk to somebody who wouldn't judge her. Aria whipped out her phone.

_My Dad found out I'm pregnant. He's freaking out and I don't know what to do anymore. Can we talk? - Aria._

Aria pressed send and less than a minute later her phone vibrated. It was Spencer calling. Aria picked it up, confused. '' YOU'RE PREGNANT! Oh my God Aria please tells me this is not true.'' Spencer was freaking out.

'' Wait, how did you find out?'' Aria asked.

'' You sent me a text like five seconds ago.''

'' No that wasn't meant for you. I meant to send it to Hanna not you. I was an accident.''

Spencer guffawed. Aria could only imagine what Spencer looked like right now pacing around her room. '' Hanna knew? Wow, well thanks for keeping me in the loop. What about Emily, does she know too, or did you tell the pope first?''

Aria really couldn't stand Spencer's bitter sarcasm right now; she could be so annoying some times. '' I know you don't understand the concept of minding your own business but this is kind of a private thing, I don't want the whole town knowing. Okay, I'm not even sure what I'm going to do. Tell Emily if you want I don't care.'' Aria felt so defeated. With Spencer knowing things were bound to get more complicated.

'' And Jason's the father?'' Spencer asked, she sounded like she really didn't want to hear the answer.

'' Yes, please don't make a big deal out of this.''

'' Not a big deal? It's a huge deal. Jesus, Aria why didn't you two geniuses use protection?''

Aria huffed '' Spencer can you stop? You sound just like my father''

'' And does Jason know about this?''

Aria sucked in her stomach and exhaled. She really didn't want to talk about this right now. '' Yes he knows and please don't go telling him about this current situation. I just need time to think.''

'' Okay, I won't say a word. Wait… you fainted in class today, are you and the baby okay?''

'' Yeah, I'm okay. What do you think I should do? I'm not sure whether I want to keep the baby anymore. I decided to keep it a while back but now I don't know anymore.'' Aria cracked her knuckles, she felt releived now that Spencer knew; she was actually expecting a much worse reaction.

Spencer's breath was shaky. '' Aria, I can't tell you what to do, this isn't my decision to make.''

'' Spencer please. I've spent the last the last two hours being yelled at my hypocritical father. I just need an opinion from somebody smart.''

'' Look, I love Toby, but if I was in your situation I'd really consider my options. I know you and you're not the momish type.''

'' Why do people keep saying that to me? Hanna said the exact same thing.''

'' I don't know. What I'm saying is you have a lot going on right now; A, trying to find Ali's killer, being on the cop's suspect list, Exams and you won't be eighteen 'til September, I really don't think this is the right situation to bring a baby into. I'm just saying that if this was me I'd definitely take all those factors into consideration, I think I'd put all other things out of my mind and just do what's best for me. I think you should really try to figure out what you want in life and ask yourself why you want to keep the baby. Is it because of guilt or are you against abortion? After all, you are the one who's life is going to be affected the most because of this, you should do what you feel is best for you.''

'' Uh huh, I'm still really on the fence about it. Like I was watching ''teen mom'' on MTV yesterday and all those girls looked really trapped and unhappy. You know, they're always talking about money and day care and child support.'' Aria put her hand on her forehead and rolled over in bed and stared at the ceiling. '' I don't know, they just seems really miserable, like they're not going anywhere. I don't want to have to deal with all that. I wish I could just go back and not have done it. It feels like the end of the line, like my life is over. ''

'' Well what made you decide to keep it earlier?'' Spencer asked.

'' Well when I first found out I was pregnant the first thing I really thought of was to get an abortion. So I went to the abortion clinic to have the procedure but before the doctor could do it she had to make sure I was actually pregnant. She did an ultra sound and the baby had a heartbeat, when I heard it I started to see it as a real person. My dad wants me to get rid of it. But I've already told Jason about it so it's just really messy.''

'' I'm sure Jason would understand, he of all people know what's it's like to make a mistake. Did he sound interested when you told him?''

'' He said he'd support me and would be okay with whatever decision I'd make. He said it's not too late to change my mind.''

'' There you go.''

'' It's not that simple Spencer. I'd feel guilty if I got rid of it. You know, I don't even know if I ever want children but if I do choose to have them when I'm older, I'm always going to be wondering what the baby I aborted would be like. Things like whether it was a boy or girl, it's favourite colour, what it would look like, it's personality, its name, just stuff like that.'' Aria was beginning to get that twitchy feeling she got under her left eye whenever she was about to cry. '' I'm really conflicted and I'm running out of time to make up my mind.''

'' Honestly, you have to do what's right for you, sometimes that's not easy.''

Aria knew the things Spencer and her dad were true and wise but she still didn't know what to do.

**Okay, so that's it for now. It's pretty obvious that Aria is beginning to doubt her decision to keep the baby, what do you think she should do? Sadly, I'm kind of getting a little tired of PLL and this story, so I'm thinking of ending this story with a few more chapters. Do you have any suggestions for the story? Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading**.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Later that night, Aria walked down the hall and knocked on Byron's office door. She waited a few seconds before entering. He was sitting at his desk grading papers and was wearing those ugly brown glasses he occasionally wore. He looked up at Aria and set his pen down. '' Aria, I thought you'd be asleep by now. What do you want?''

Aria closed the door behind her and sucked in a breath. '' I know I've already disappointed you enough with this whole situation, but will you please do me a huge favour and not mention this to mom? I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet and I don't need anybody else knowing, please.''

Aria didn't breath for a while. She knew it was a huge thing to ask her father but she really needed time to think and having to explain what a stupid little slut she was to another furious parent wouldn't help anyone right now. Byron stood up from behind his desk and began to walk towards Aria. His face was unreadable, Aria hated that about him. '' Okay. I won't mention this to your mother. I understand that's not my place, you have to tell her that yourself.'' Aria felt like there had been a weight lifted off her shoulders. '' You said you're not sure what to do, are you considering having an abortion like I advised?''

'' Yeah,'' Aria gulped. '' But if I do it I can't be tomorrow like you want. I need time to really think this through and you can't rush me on this. It's a big deal.''

Byron nodded and sat back down at his desk. '' What made you change your mind?''

'' I started to think about what you said, about how I have to go to college and how I have my whole life ahead of me and you're right. I made a really dumb mistake but it shouldn't be what decides the rest of my life. I want to finish school, I want a career, I want freedom…I don't want a baby. I am not ready to be a mother, I don't want to be one.'' It was all true. For some reason she wanted to keep the baby in the past but not anymore. It was just too Jerry Springer. She wasn't done with school, she was only 17, she didn't love the baby and although Jason said he'd be there for her he really didn't seem that interested, the only time they'd ever talk was when they'd accidently bump into one another on the street and even then it seemed like he wanted to run away from her. Maybe that was his thing; running away when things got tough. But it wasn't all his fault, Aria was pretty sure that if she was in the same situation, bur with Ezra as the father, she'd have the same concerns and doubts.

A few days later in Hanna's room Aria was updating her on the current development. Initially Hanna was shocked but overall very supportive. Always one to turn a heavy moment light Hanna joked ''Well at least you can look forward to PMS again, that's always fun.''

Aria stifled a laugh and thanked Hanna.

Hanna quirked an eyebrow ''for what?''

'' Just for being there through all of this, I know how annoying it must have been to hear about the same problem over and over again. Thanks for not judging me''

'' Yeah well you were the only one brave enough to witness me ugly cry when Caleb dumped me. Seriously though, we're best friends, you can tell me anything and I'll always be there for you.'' Hanna rolled her eyes. '' Okay you hormonal mess, don't start to cry.'' Hanna put out her arms and the two girls embraced in a hug. '' I think you made the right choice. Now we can spend our college years partying until the break of dawn without you worrying about diapers and baby spit up.'' Hanna gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth. '' We can go on spring break together!''

Aria chuckled and waved her hands out in front of her. '' No way, I'm never drinking again; I've learned my lesson the hard way. I'm never being that stupid and reckless again. So, where are you thinking of going to college?''

Hanna groaned and climbed off the bed. She walked over and sat down at her dressing table and began to apply more lip gloss. '' I don't know and it's stressing me out. My mom keeps bringing home brochures and I don't have a clue what I want to do. Where do you want to go?''

'' Well I was thinking about an art college in Ireland but now I'm not sure I want to go anymore.'' Being indecisive and fickle were some of her worst traits. '' Now I'm thinking of maybe going somewhere in New England or the east coast, maybe California. My dad says that I should start sending out applications within the next few weeks.''

Then all of a sudden, almost out of nowhere Emily came bursting through the bedroom door, her face was plastered with concern.

'' Emily, what are you doing here?'' Hanna asked.

'' Your Mom let me in. We have a problem. It's Spencer. She found out that Toby is A and she's a mess.'' Emily's breathing was heavy, she probably ran all the way to Hanna's house.

Aria's eyes almost popped out of her head. '' Toby is A!'' She wanted to kill him for what he'd put her through lately.

'' Wait, is she okay?''

'' I don't know. You guys have to come to her house with me. We all need to be there for her right now.'' Emily looked around the room, her eyes landed on the wall clock. '' It's only 7.30? I thought it was later. God it's been a long day. Hanna stop it with the lip gloss Spencer needs us, guys hurry up!''

'' I don't know. Are you sure about that? Maybe it's not a good idea to go over there and bombard her with visitors. You should call her first and see if she's okay'' Aria suggested.

Hanna nodded in agreement. '' Yeah, you know what's she like. When she's upset it's like stepping into a war zone.''

Emily looked disgusted. '' Are you guys serious right now? Our best friend just found out the most devastating news and you two are just going to sit there with your heads in the sand?''

'' Emily, we're not abandoning her,'' Aria began. '' Come on you've known her for as long as us. She hates anybody seeing her as vulnerable.''

Emily's face softened and she dropped her folded arms down to her sides. '' Yeah, maybe you're right. No, we should go. Come on.''

'' Wait I'll come too''

'' Yeah, I'll…'' Hanna was cut off by the sound of her mother's voice.

'' Hanna, can you come down stairs for a while please?'' Ashley Marin was standing in the doorway. '' Your father's here and he wants to see you.''

Hanna shrugged. She didn't practically get along with her father; he was infamous for abandoning her. '' Yeah well I don't want to see him. Spencer just broke up with Toby and I need to be there for her right now.''

Ashley didn't budge. '' Hanna, come on. That's unfortunate but I'm sure Aria and Emily will be able to deal with it, right girls?''

The two girls shared glances with Hanna before agreeing in unison.

On the ride to Spencer's house the atmosphere was awkward and stuffy. It took Emily a while to address the elephant in the room. '' So is what Spencer said true? That you're uh…that you're uh…?''

'' Pregnant? Yeah it's true.'' Aria was so sick of explaining this to people.

'' How did your parents react?''

'' My dad freaked out. But my mom doesn't know and she's not going to know. I'm not keeping it and my dad promised he wouldn't tell her.''

The car fell silent as it came to a halt at the traffic lights. After a few long moments Emily spoke again. '' So, you and Jason, when did that happen?''

Aria creased her brow and swallowed hard. '' It didn't happen, it's not a thing. I know it's not an excuse but I was just really upset after Ezra broke up with me so I went to a bar, got drunk, Jason was there and he was drunk too. I don't know, those feelings I used to have for him last year began to come up again it just happened. It was the worst mistake of my life, even worse than dating my teacher. I learned the hard way but I definitely learned my lesson. I'm never drinking again.''

When they finally arrived at Spencer's house the night had darkened a little bit. Emily rang the doorbell and Mrs Hastings answered. She was wearing an ugly pants suit. '' Oh, hello girls, come in,'' she said as she stepped aside. ''I'm so glad you're here. Spencer's been locked in her room all evening. Do you have any idea what's wrong with her?''

'' She and Toby broke up. She's not taking it very well,'' Emily answered.

Veronica huffed and crossed her arms. '' I told her not to get involved with that boy. I'll give you one piece of valuable advice girls, teenage romance only leads to drama, avoid it at all costs. Please go up and try to cheer her up'' Her heels click clacked as she disappeared into another room.

Emily and Aria walked up the stairs and knocked on Spencer's bedroom door.

'' Go away Mom! I want to be alone'' she moaned, her voice was muffled and crackly.

Emily leaned against the door and tried to find the right words to say. '' No, it's just us, Emily and Aria. We came to see if you're alright.'' Spencer didn't respond so Emily tried again. '' Can we come in? It might help to talk.'' Again, there was no response. Emily tapped Aria on the shoulder and motioned for her to come into the room with her.

When she opened the door the sight that met them was shocking. Spencer was curled up in bed with scrunched up balls of Kleenex as around her. Her eyes were puffy and her hear was a ratty mess. '' Go away. I don't want to see anyone. I can't believe my mother let you in here. Just go away, both of you.''

Aria came closer but the dagger looks Spencer was throwing in her direction made her take a step back. '' We just came to see if you were okay.''

'' DO I LOOK OKAY?!'' She certainly did not. '' I just found out the person I'm in love with was lying to me for over a Goddamn year. Do you know what a fool that makes me look like? I spent so long just mooning over him and defending him against anything negative my parents would say about him, and for what? This whole time he had been the sadistic bastard stalking and torturing us.''

'' I know it's hard to….''

Aria was cut off by Spencer's low chucking. She really was creepy. '' Oh please, how could you possibly understand what I'm going through? The biggest amount of relationship drama you've ever had was that your parents grounded you after finding out you've been sleeping with your perverted teacher! And that was all your fault, you could have stopped that, I don't have any control over this. I just hope your baby isn't as stupid and retarded as you.''

Emily's mouth dropped open. Aria was boiling inside. '' I can't believe you just said that. I just came here to see if you were okay. And just because you and Toby are over doesn't mean you can start attacking the people who actually care about you because if you continue like this that list is not going to be very long.'' Aria could not stand to be in the same room as Spencer anymore, she knew she was hurting but what she said was out of line on so many levels. '' Emily, I'm going home. Are you coming?''

Emily seemed uncertain on whether to stay or go. She hovered back and forth. But what Spencer said next was the last straw. '' You can go too. I don't need advice from a lesbian.''

Later that night Spencer dragged herself out of bed, threw on a clean outfit, left her house and drove to a bar in Philadelphia. It was the sleazy type of bar where the staff didn't care about whether you were underage or not, they'd serve a ten year old as long as she had cash in her hand. She spent two hours getting wasted on whisky and vodka shots. When she left the bar she couldn't find her car. '' Where the hell is my car?'' she yelled in a slurred voice at people passing by. '' I know I left it here. I'm so damn sick of people lying to me. Somebody better tell me where it is or I swear I'll…''

'' Spencer?'' She turned around. Standing behind her holding two shopping bags was Ella Montgomery. '' Spencer are you drunk?''

'' No, I'm not, I really don't understand why people won't just leave me alone.''

Ella came closer and tugged Spencer by the arm; she was such a mom even when they weren't her own kids. ''Do you know how irresponsible and dangerous it is for a young girl to be drunk and alone in the city?''

'' You might want to give that advice to your daughter''

'' Ella, I swear I hate parking'' said Jessica Dilaurentis as she appeared at Ella's side. She had shopping bags too, they must have gone shopping together. '' What's going on here?''

'' Hang on one minute. Spencer, what do you mean by that? What did Aria do?''

Jessica looked so confused. '' Is everything okay?''

Spencer rolled eyes and ran her hands through her hair. '' You want to know? Okay. Two months ago Aria got drunk,'' Spencer pointed to Jessica. '' And your son knocked her up. But don't worry about it, I don't think she's keeping it. She would be a horrible mother.''

'' Jason?'' Jessica asked.

'' No caption obvious, Mr Bean, yes Jason''

Ella looked like she was about to throw up. Jessica was speechless. '' What exactly are you saying here Spencer?'' Ella snapped.

Spencer rolled her eyes again, she really had to spell it out for these ladies. '' JASON GOT ARIA PREGANT! Understand now?'

**So what do you think should happen next? Please review.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Ella's face wrinkled and she gritted her teeth. '' What do you mean he got her pregnant? You better hope to God that's not true'' Ella could not control her anger and that swaying drunk girl in front of her with an annoying smirk on her face was not helping matters at all. Ella over what Spencer said and couldn't help but ask'' what? And how do you know this? Did Aria tell you or are making it up?''

Spencer swayed back and forth. '' Why would I make it up? Aria told me.'' Spencer chuckled. '' Jesus Christ, you should of seen her, the girl was a mess. She kept saying ''my life is over'' ''my dad's going to kill me''. It's her own fault for being so stupid.''

Ella looked at Jessica; she was still frozen in shock. ''Spencer, I'm calling your mother and having her pick you up. You are in such a state.''

'' Good luck, my parents left for New York this afternoon.''

Ella looked up and down the street; there were rows of apartments on each side. '' Your sister Melissa lives just down the road, doesn't she? I'm taking you to her.''

Twenty minutes later, after persuading and dropping a very reluctant Spencer off at an annoyed Melissa's apartment, Ella returned to Jessica who was still waiting at the sidewalk. '' What on earth was that about? Is that girl crazy? Did you hear what she said about Aria? Absolutely ridiculous'', Ella said as she reached Jessica. She couldn't help but notice how silent she was being. '' It is crazy right? Wait….do you…do you know something I don't?''

Jessica avoided eye contact. '' After Alison's memorial I bumped into Aria at the pharmacy and she was buying a pregnancy test. I asked her who it was for and she said it was for a friend, but I knew it was for herself, it was pretty obvious.''

'' Wait, you and I are friends. I see you almost every day and we spent the whole day shopping together, but you didn't think once that it might be important to mention the fact you saw my teenage daughter buying a home pregnancy test? What the hell is that about?''

'' Ella, she asked me not to. It's really not my place. That's between her and you.''

Ella felt a sudden urge of anger. '' Well it's between you too now, because apparently your son is the one who did this to her.''

Jessica's eyes bugged out and she snorted. ''Don't blame Jason. Whatever happened between them was completely consensual, it is as much Aria's fault as it is Jason's.'' Jessica put her hand to her forehead, it seemed like she really didn't want to accept this. ''God, I can't believe this. I know he used to have a problem, back when he was in his rebellious teenage stage he went out and partied a lot and was with girls but he never got any of them pregnant.''

''Yeah, I didn't know Aria drank, I mean knew that sometimes when she and her friends get together in Spencer's barn they might have a drink or two, but that was okay because it was just a group of girls, no boys, no danger.'' A taxi cab drove by and sprayed rainwater from the street into the air. ''Jesus, me and Byron had this talk with her. We always told her that if she was ever out or at a party she should never drink because this is exactly the type of thing we were afraid of happening.''

I'm sorry I know this was short but I'm having a little writer's block. The next chapter will be longer. Any ideas? Please review


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Byron took another gulp of his coffee as she graded the final essay out of the pile. It was late at night so he was working out of his home office. Suddenly, there was a sharp, non-stopping knock on his office door. Ella barged in and she looked absolutely furious. Byron also choked on his coffee. ''Ella, what are doing here? Wait a minutes how did you get in?''

Ella jingled the keys in front of him. ''I used to live here, don't be so shocked. We have more serious things to discuss. Has Aria talked to you at all recently? Because I just heard the most shocking thing. She's pregnant''

Byron's throat tightened and he pulled on his tie for more air. '' Yeah, I know. Ella I…''

Ella retrieved back in disgust. '' So it's true?'' Ella ran her hands through her hair; she didn't know what to say. ''Wait, you knew? Why the hell am I the last one to find out about this? I'm her mother. Why didn't you tell me? And how long have you known?''

'' I've known for a few days. She told me she'd tell you herself. If you saw her you'd understand she needed time. I lost my temper and she was very upset.''

'' Why didn't you watch her more? Then maybe this wouldn't have happened?''

That's when Byron began to get defensive. ''Hey, now that's not fair. You know the strict rules I set for her. What happened is not my fault. And you're her mother, you're the one should have the sex talk with her.''

''I told what's appropriate and what's not. But I didn't feel the need to tell her about condoms and birth control she already knew all about that stuff from school and her friends. Jesus, I'd see teenage girls around town with babies but I never thought Aria would be one of them, I thought she was a good kid, I….''

''Byron'' a woman's voice called. Meredith strolled in. She was holding a folder. '' I have your reports.'' She eyed Ella up and down. ''Ella, hi.''

Byron could tell Ella wanted to strangle her. '' Meredith, we're having a conversation about our daughter. Could you give us some privacy please?'' Ella bit.

''Yes, this is important'' Byron said.

Meredith locked eyes with Byron before setting the folder down. '' Sure, call me tomorrow.''

Downstairs Aria was rooting through the fridge. There was nothing in there except peanut butter and she hated peanut butter, she was so hungry, stupid cravings. She really wanted onions. '' Don't know how I feel about dating a granddad.'' Aria jumped and turned around, it was Meredith. She had such a bitchy smirk on her face.

'' What are you talking about?'' Aria asked. Her hair was up in a messed up bun, her clothes were baggy and she wasn't wearing any make up. Certainly not a good way to look in front of a judgemental bitch like Meredith.

Meredith folded her arms and walked closer to Aria. ''Drop the dumb act. I heard your parents talking upstairs. I always knew you weren't the brightest but I didn't think you'd get yourself pregnant.'' She began to walk away but stopped at the door. '' Oh and honey, a little concealer wouldn't hurt.''

Aria couldn't think of a witty remark to respond the Meredith, she was too stuck on when she said her parents were talking. ''My mom is here?''

''Yes, and she is not happy.'' Meredith slammed the door as left.

Back at the office Ella and Byron were still arguing. ''So, is she here often?''

''You and I are divorced. You have a boyfriend and I've moved on. I don't see a problem.''

''Well I don't think it's appropriate your mistress, the woman who broke up our marriage, is around our children in their home. How do you think they feel about seeing her every day?''

''That's not the main issue right now. We need to figure out what to do with Aria.''

Aria was back in her bedroom when her parents knocked on the door and walked in. They both had serious faces. Aria sat upright and stayed quiet while she waited for them to say something. She was so nervous.

'' Aria, we both know about the baby'' Ella started. ''We need to talk about your options.''

Aria almost snapped. ''You said you wouldn't tell her. Why did you tell her? You promised me you wouldn't.''

''No, you're father didn't tell me. I actually found out from your friend Spencer.''

Aria wasn't quite sure what she'd just heard. ''Spencer? Spencer told you. When?''

'' Yes, I was in town over an hour ago and I bumped into her. She was very drunk. I told her it was dangerous to be out in a state like that and she told me that I should give that advice to my own daughter. I asked her that she meant and she said that two months ago you went to a bar, got drunk and slept with Jason. Jessica was with me and she heard it all.''

Byron stood up and turned towards Aria. She just wanted to disappear into thin air. ''Wait, Jason Dilaurentis? You told me you were so drunk you couldn't remember who the father was.''

''I know, it's just you were so angry when you thought it was Ezra, I didn't want you to go and get into a fight, so I panicked and lied,'' Aria explained.

Byron didn't buy it. ''Aria this is your life we're talking about here. Don't try to protect him when he obviously didn't have your best interests…''

''Dad, it wasn't his fault, I was…''

''Of course it's his fault. If you didn't sleep with him you wouldn't be pregnant and you wouldn't have ruined your life. You know I thought it was bad enough when you were dating your teacher but at least he never got you pregnant. I knew we should have sent you to nun camp when you were a child, maybe then you'd more respect for yourself ''

That always got to Aria because it was true. ''Okay first of all, I don't want to be a nun, I do have respect for myself and I did not ruin my life! I told you I'm not keeping it!''

That's when Ella stood up. ''Are you sure about that? Having an abortion is a big deal? You really need to think this through''

''Ella, don't try to talk her out of it. Unless she wants to completely throw her life away an abortion is the only option for her. She is seventeen years old for Christ's sakes, what do you want her to do?

Ella ignored her ex-husband and turned to Aria. ''Does Jason know?''

''Yeah'' Aria answered. Byron looked like he was about to lose it. ''Mom, can I please just talk to you alone.''

Once Byron left Aria felt a little relieved. ''Are you mad?'' Aria asked even though she knew they answer.

''I'm so furious it's taking all my will power not to take a sledge hammer to every vase in this house. I'm not going to be another person screaming at you. You know what you did was wrong and obviously you regret it.''

Aria's throat became tighter and her eyes felt watery. ''I do regret it and I don't know what to do. Mom, I really messed up.'' Aria became a heaving, sobbing mess. Ella pulled her in and held her the way she used to when she was a little girl. ''Tell me what to do.''

Ella herself was on the verge of tears. ''Oh baby, why didn't you tell me?''

''I was scared''

Ella continued to stroke Aria's hair in an effort to comfort her but it wasn't working, all the tension and sorrow she had been building up for the last month. After ten minutes of sobbing Aria wiped away the tears and straightened up. It was confession time. ''I don't want to keep the baby but I'm sure about having an abortion. A few weeks ago I went to go get one but I couldn't do it.''

''What stopped you?''

''It just kind of hit me that it wasn't just some problem I could erase, it was a baby.''

**Please review? **


	31. Chapter 31

**_Hello, this is Taylor. First of all I'd like to thanks all of you who reviewed, read and supported this story since I first began writing it, but sadly this will be the last chapter. I want to focus on writing my own original stories and I can't be getting distracted by writing Fanfiction any longer. I need to be one hundred per cent devoted to creating my own original characters. Also I really lost interest in PLL during this season and I just don't have fun writing this story anymore. So I'm basically going to give you a summary of what happens in the remainder of this story._**

**_Summary_**

Aria talks to Jason about wanting to abort the baby. He says he thinks it's wrong and that if she doesn't want to keep the baby he'll raise it once it's born. Aria is against this because of obvious reasons. A week later Aria and Emily are in a car crash, a large furniture truck hit into them. Emily breaks her leg but Aria is fine, just a few bruises. Aria sees this as the perfect opportunity to fix her problem; she lies to Jason and tells him she had a miscarriage even though the baby is fine. Aria wants to get an abortion and she goes to the clinic but just before her appointment there is a hurricane and her appointment is cancelled. Aria sees this as a sign and begins to doubt herself again and ponders whether or not she should keep the baby but she already told her family (not friends) that she had an abortion. Byron is happy about this; Ella isn't thrilled but supports her either way.

Aria finds herself in a sticky situation when she decides to keep the baby; she had already lied to everyone in her life so she doesn't know what to tell them. For baby names, if the baby was a girl it would be called Rosemary and if it was a boy it would be called Darren. But one night Aria is at home by herself. She is in the kitchen when a hooded figure outside the window begins to taunt and creep he out. It is A. The figure disappears and Aria goes upstairs to her room. Later that night Aria hears a noise. She comes out to investigate and is pushed down the stairs, a leaves but Aria doesn't know who it is. Aria feels fine and doesn't think too much of the fall. She goes to her bed and sleeps. Later that night she wakes up in a damp pool of her own blood; she had suffered a miscarriage. Aria cried and was really upset but tried to understand it was the universe's way of telling her she wasn't meant to be a mother. She throws the bloody bed sheets away in a trash can. The next day Byron discovers them and confronts Aria about it. She tells him the truth, at first he is angry she lied to him but has empathy and understands how hard the situation was for her and comforts her.

A few months later everything is back to normal. Spencer is over her meltdown and Aria forgave her for what she did and the two are friends again. It turns out that Hanna was head A all along. Ezra was the original head A but Hanna was so jealous when he fell in love with Aria that she took over (Hanna was also in love with Ezra)

Hanna's motive: She was jealous of Alison when she was alive and had a secret resentment towards her friends, particularly the whole Ezra situation. Hanna was secretly bisexual and in love with Aria also.

Ezra's motive: He killed Alison because they used to date and she was going to tell everybody he is a pervert.

One night the four girls get a clue about A and go to the forest, this was before they knew about Hanna. She reveals herself. Hanna shoots Aria in the stomach (she is fine but she had to have surgery to stop the internal bleeding.) Hanna was just about to kill Emily and Spencer but Mike comes out of nowhere and save them. He struggles with Hanna and she falls over the cliff and dies.

A little time goes by and the three remaining girls grow apart. By the time they leave for college they have all lost touch and ignore one another in the halls. Thy feel like they have been through so much together but after the whole Hanna being A thing they find it difficult to trust each other, all agreeing it would be best to just move on and start fresh lives away from one another.

Aria goes to college in Ireland. She shares a house with three roommates and they become her closest friends. There names are Luke, Leann, and Kaylie.

Emily goes to Danby to swim.

Spencer goes to Yale.

Aria and Jason don't get together. Jason moves to Texas to be a sports writer.

Ezra is never told to the police about killing Alison but he dies in a car crash two years later. Aria goes to his funeral.

**Alright so that's it. Thank you all so much for reading. Bye.**


End file.
